Recuerdos
by morada25natsume
Summary: Han pasado ya 12 años desde la cuarta guerra ninja, hinata ira narrando lo que ha paso en su vida y las decisiones que ha tomado para llegar al camino que actualmente recorre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno este es mi primer fic no sean tan duros espero les guste :3

Esta historia es de idea mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Los diálogos estarán entre – Naruto-

Pensamientos "Hinata"

Lo demás es narración

Bueno adelante y disfruten.

Dos anbus se encuentran vigilando los linderos del país de konohagakure estos se encuentran escondidos en un árbol.

-El tiempo pasa rápido no lo crees yue-

-...-Una anbu lo escucha sin decir nada

-Vamos yue–

-Haku-san últimamente se ha vuelto muy parlanchín, estamos en guardia y lo sabe-Sin dejar de vigilar.

-HMP-tierra cruza el brazo para mantener vigilando

Una aldea la cual ha reinado la paz desde la cuarta guerra ninja

Después de una noche sin problema dan su reporte al nuevo Hokage que no es otro que el siempre activo Naruto Uzumaki.

Hokage-sama-Haciendo una reverencia una anbu de 28 años de edad.

Dobe- lo dice con una mueca en su rostro ya que ahora sasuke es el líder de anbu y hinata la sublíder en caso de faltar él.

Teme nunca cambiaras aun cuando yo soy el Hokage, deberías aprender a hinata ella es muy linda-

-...-Ella solo lo observa en silencio sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, algo que hace incomodar a naruto.

Bueno…, ya que últimamente todo está en tranquilidad-Dirigiéndose a su ventana, observa la población- que les parece si mañana se toman el día libre, por el momento no hay misiones así que relájense además ustedes dos deberían…-

-Hokage-sama Me Puedo retirar interrumpe Lo, tomando un naruto sorpresa

-Eh, si hinata disculpa solo yo ... -

-Hasta mañana hokage-sama haku-san-Tras algunos movimiento de manos y una nube de humo ella desaparece

-Valla que se ha vuelto dura no lo crees sasuke-Haciendo una mueca de preocupación

-Si bastante cuando yo la conocí era tan tímida, pero ahora su mirada muestra tanta seguridad, yo en lo personal he tratado de acercarme, pero no puedo al contrario me evade o peor aún se burla de mí-

-Jajajajaja-Se ríe naruto agarrándose el estómago y señalándole

-El gran sasuke uchiha es ignorado por una chica, sí que hinata es especial-

-Hmp- Cruzándose de brazos- búrlate todo lo que quieras pero un día ella será...-

Naruto le notas detalladas.

-Teme acaso tú...-

-hmp-Hay fastidio en su rostro por un momento pensó en decir algo de lo que tal vez aún no estaba listo pero prefirió guardarlo para sí mismo

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente te has portado muy extraño, será acaso que te interesa…hinata?-

-Siempre con tus estúpidas conclusiones me largo-

-¡Sasuke regresa!-Lo observa hay rabia en su rostro y golpeando el marco de la ventana por donde salió sasuke.

A sasuke se le ve saltando por los tejados con destino a su hogar.

"Ella nunca te hará caso ya que a quien ama es a mi…" tomando su abrigo sale de la torre hokage.

Dentro de la mansión uchiha, sasuke ha tomado un baño, tiene una toalla enredada en el la parte baja de su cuerpo, está sentado junto a la ventana observando la majestuosa luna, pensando en ella, esa chica que le ha robado el corazón, aquella mujer que hace unos minutos estuvo en su cama fundiéndose con él, entregándose el uno al otro, ella por diversión, el aún no sabe por qué sigue con ese infantil juego pero el saberla suya lo hace sentir de alguna manera superior, aun cuando ella sea como una vez fue él con alguna de la mujeres que compartió su lecho, indiferente y abandonándolo justo después de haber estado con él.

-Le he pedido tantas veces reconsiderar nuestra relación. Ella me ha desarmado, ha derretido todas las barreras que había alrededor de mi corazón-

"Observo la luna me recuerda tanto a ella su tranquilada su discreción su pureza y también su soledad, simplemente ya no puedo estar sin ella"

-Tsk, justo cuando una mujer me interesa tiene que ser como yo era, pero que estupidez- Dejando el lugar un poco enfadado, se mete a la cama dejando que el cansancio se apodere de su cuerpo para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

Espero haya sido de su gusto espero comentarios sean buenos o malos todos también aprendemos de nuestros errores. Saludos :3


	2. Chapter 2-Boda

Hola los personajes no son mios si no de masashi kishimoto

Hinata entra por la ventana a su cuarto, totalmente embriagada por las sensaciones que sasuke provoca en su cuerpo, pero también con el dolor que hay en su corazón. Ella se dirige hacia su armario tomando una toalla y bata, pues antes de dormir un baño será lo adecuado para pensar un poco y disipar sus dudas.

Abriendo las llaves del agua se quita la ropa mientras esta se normaliza, metiéndose moja su cabello, su cuerpo pero se detiene contra la pared con una sola mano-"Seré una tonta porque volví a ser tan débil…"-Golpeando la loseta de la pared de su baño- "no lo puedo evitar quiero desechar este amor que me ha consumido por años"-El agua resbala por su cuerpo-"sasuke me ha ofrecido tanta veces quedarme su lado"-Enjabonado su largo cabello y cuerpo-"sin en cambio a naruto aún le amo sin importar que este casado y que pronto valla a ser padre por segunda vez".Lagrimas caen por su rostro lagrimas que se cofunden con el agua de la regadera que limpia todo rastro de jabón y un poco de dolor

-Pero que estoy diciendo él no me ama y nuca lo hará así que hinata eres un monstruo-Soltando una sonrisa de lado y cerrando las llaves de la regadera

-Sasuke, tengo que, dejar de, jugar con el-Colocando su pijama y dirigiéndose a su cama

-Solo es pasión.-Cerrando los ojos logra dormirse.

Estando es su día libre hinata recorre un parque que se encuentra en el centro, ya no es esa chica amable de la cual muchos se burlaban ahora era Hinata Hyuga la digna heredera de su clan, de mirada fría. Con un jugo en sus manos se sienta en una banca solo para recordar algunos hechos que la han llevado hasta ese punto. A lo lejos se puede observar a una pareja comiéndose a besos esto hace a hinata recordar a sasuke.

"Aún recuerdo la primera vez, que me entable platica con el uchiha"

Pov hinata

Llore toda la noche y parte del día, pues ayer logre apenas hablar con naruto, me dijo que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a sakura-san y que por nada ni por nadie la cambiaria.

-Hoy se casa naruto-kun con sakura-san…hoy se casan-

"Todos están felices pues por fin ella dio el sí, mi mundo está hecho trizas, pidiendo a naruto que abandone la mansión huyga, él se retira triste, pues no quiero escuchar nada más." Llego hasta las estatuas de los hokages y me siento en la cabeza del segundo observo el cielo azul.

"Hermoso el sol agradable el día perfecto para que mi naruto-kun se case con la persona que ama. Mas no seré egoísta y le deseare la mayor felicidad que pueda aun cuando por dentro este muriendo"

Cierro los ojos no puedo evitar llorar solo las lágrimas salen

-Grita si es lo que quieres dicen que a veces ayuda-

-¿Quién? sasuke-san-Abro mis ojos ante lo escuchado ya que pensaba estaba sola.

-Te he observado parece que eres a la única que no le agrada la boda del dobe, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?-

-Sasuke-san jamás lo entendería-recuerdo haber sonreído ligeramente, te escuche mas no te vi, en silencio me puse de pie, me aleje tenía que prepararme para la ceremonia.

Al llegar al complejo hyuga subí rápidamente a mi cuarto busque el vestido que días antes había comprado para mí con ayuda de ino-san, era un vestido un poco ajustado y revelador sin saber que ese sería mi error un vestido rojo sangre me delineé los ojos, me puse un poco de rubor y labial, una chalina negra, un monedero de mano en el mismo color, unas zapatilla altas en el color del vestido, este me daba 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, en forma de un corazón en la parte del busto al centro varios tablones con pedrería en negro, me hice con caireles estilo cascada y unos mechones sobre saliendo de mis oídos perfecta me dije y marche para despedirme para siempre de él.

La iglesia estaba preciosa sí que ino-san se lució, observaba con asombro, flores blancas con rosa pálido como las del sakura, todos me observaron al entrar pero solo quería que naruto me viera solo él.

Shino y kiba-kun me hicieron señas para que me sentara con ellos pero solo les sonreí no quería preguntas o comentarios ya que solo ellos sabían abiertamente de mi amor por aquel rubio despistado y también de lo que había pasado meses atrás.

En ese momento y desde que sakura había aceptado solo quería paz, silencio y tranquilidad pero junto a ellos no lo conseguiría creo que junto a nadie todos me veían con una cara de sorpresa, pero entonces lo vi solo una vez había hablado con él y me lleno de tranquilada así que como pude me senté junto a él, sentí el aura asesina de una pelirroja, justo cuando me iba a quitar, el me detuvo agarrando mi mano vi la reacción de esa chica la cual lanzo un bufido y se sentó en la banca de atrás, yo agradecí el gesto en silencio, ni siquiera alcé la mirada pero sentí por unos segundos la suya sobre mí, pronto todos se empezaron a acomodar, empezando la marcha nupcial entonces lo vi ya que yo estaba en primera fila su saco negro camisa blanca su pantalón y zapatos negros con la mirada perdida en el nerviosismo yo lo observaba con lágrimas en mis ojos las cuales amenazaban con salir, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mí, entonces dirijo mi vista hacia donde el veía con cara de bobo.

Sentí que el alma me abandonaba por un momento, estaba ella subiendo los dos escalones del brazo de su padre, naruto extendió su mano para recibirla se veía tan feliz que no lo pude soportar más y una lagrima traicionera resbalo del lado derecho.

"Por qué naruto-kun, por que no puedo ser ella, la mujer que amas con todas tus fuerzas, solo deseo de todo corazón que con ella seas realmente feliz mi amado naruto"

Estaba por retirarme pues no lo soportaba no aguantaría llegar al final pero nuevamente esa mano me detuvo, yo lo mire directamente a los ojos. Era la segunda vez que uchiha me dirigía la palabra tal vez tenga razón no llegué hasta aquí solo para acobardarme, al final de cuanta solo sería un desperdicio. Entonces redirigí mi vista a ella a sakura-san, observe atenta su cabello le daba empezando la espalda no había crecido tanto, una flores en su cabello era el adorno, una gargantilla de perlas, un vestido blanco con holanes y sin mangas unos guantes a medio brazo, poco maquillaje sus ojos verdes, ese cabello rosa suelto, sentí mucha envidia pero era su felicidad.

La aburrida misa acabo con el beso de ambos, tenía que salir de ahí o mi poca conciencia no duraría mucho así que solo agache la cabeza para no verlos, me prometí a mí misma no llorar pero es tan difícil cuando el amor de tu vida se casa y no es contigo.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, esperando sea de su agrado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Otra perspectiva

Holaaa!

Nuevamente yo con un capítulo más, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Yo solo los hago sufrir un poquitín.

Tan inmersa en mis pensamientos estaba, no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó junto a mí, limpio una lágrima que caía, la cual por el aroma que desprendía supe era sasuke.

-Aún recuerdo cada detalle de la boda de naruto, sabes.-Lo decía mientras tomaba más jugo.

-Recuerdo también haber derramado lagrimas las cuales limpiaba con insistencia, tal vez tenía ya los ojos rojos, tal vez mis mejillas también, a lo mejor mi nariz estaba hinchada y roja no lo se me he de haber visto patética, también recuerdo haber cubierto mi cara con ambas manos ahogado silenciosamente mi llanto. Tal vez el maquillaje se fue al carajo ya no recuerdo muy bien esa parte que me dices sasuke me veía… terrible, cierto.-

-No, no lo hacías-

-Tu frio tono congelara mi corazón sasuke-

-No digas tonterías Hinata, no importa como estés siempre te verás hermosa. ¿Otra vez con esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué?-Me observo atento, por mi parte también lo observe retadoramente- Algún día me dirás porque llorabas acaso te dejo por… ¿ella?-Aplastando la caja de jugo que había entre mis manos sonrió débilmente.

-Pero que tonterías dices sasuke-Me encontraba nerviosa y molesta a la vez.

No se entonces por qué te gusta atormentante tanto, claro todos sabíamos de tu admiración por él, acaso era eso el saberlo perdido…-El sonrío burlonamente- Ahora que sacas el tema flote, yo también tengo algunos recuerdos de ese día.

-Sasuke…-Trate de interrumpirlo pero él me puso un dedo en mi boca haciéndome callar yo solo asentí, algunas veces aun sale la hinata sumisa a flote, pero es sasuke y no importa tanto mostrarme débil frente a él…

-Sabes hinata nunca te he contado lo que yo pensé ese día cierto-Yo negué ante su pregunta

-Escucha esto atentamente que no volveré a repetirlo-Solo me acomode en la banca.

La primera vez que te note desde mi regreso a konoha después de la cuarta guerra shinobi, fue cuando corriste hasta el monte hokage, el cual yo estaba observando todo el alboroto por la boda de ese dobe, desde uno de los árboles, en donde yo era el padrino y justo me estaba lamentando por haber aceptado, aun cuando eso dio fin a que sakura siguiera acosándome como el resto del poblado femenino, cuando te vi llegar, me moleste, pensando que una fan-girl me había encontrado, pero cuando tomaste asiento silenciosamente Hinata y comenzaste a llorar, mas, sin hacer un drama me relaje, entonces me anime y te dije Grita si es lo que quieres dicen que a veces ayuda. Bajando del árbol y acercándome al barandal para retrancarme.

Te sorprendiste tanto al escucharme, pero en ningún momento volteaste. Solo escuchabas ojos de luna pero aun así volviste a cerrar los ojos yo sonreí de lado ante tu comentario, tenía curiosidad, pues tu tristeza era muy notoria, así que solo pregunte sé que sonreíste, te paraste y te marchaste justo como llegaste en silencio eso me agrado bastante.

Pronto me fui del lugar dirigiéndome a mi casa para prepararme y asistir junto con naruto a la iglesia, tu rostro no se separó de mi mente.

"Quién demonios eras que me hacías perder la concentración, basura es solo una fan-girl que me quiere confundir..."

-Enserio sasuke pensaste eso de mi- No pude evitar reírme.

-Hinata no me vuelvas a interrumpir o no terminare-Está bien adelante prosigue.

En que estaba… ah sí…Me repetía eso internamente mientras me peinaba amarraba mi corbata y colocaba mi saco negro puse un poco de loción y salí al encuentro de mi tonto amigo que estaba en la otra recamara intentando amarrarse la corbata

-Toda una batalla no dobe-Le dije mientras el azotaba la corbata en el suelo y me miraba con enfado

Solo hizo una mueca y levanté la corbata ofreciéndosela yo le dije que se calamara pues estaba más tenso que una cuerda de violín además era su boda.

-Sasuke, mi segundo sueño está a punto de cumplirse no puedo estar mejor, giro para seguirse acomodando la corbata que le di.-Ya te veré el día que tú te cases-

Recuerdo haberle dicho que se calmara pues el nerviosismo era para los débiles como el, pero, si me viera en este momento te aseguro que se reiría de mi hinata. También recuerdo que le quería comentar de ti pero conociéndolo haría todo un alboroto. Así que solo guarde silencio el me observo pero tampoco se aventuró a preguntarme. Dimos por cerrado el tema.

Para animarlo le dije que ya estaba listo también le asegure que cuando sakura lo viera seguro se enamoraba más de él, que no arruinara su fiestas, que además hoy habría una hermosa luna llena, le decía mientras nos observábamos en el espejo de cuerpo completo yo le regale una amplia sonrisa.

El cambio su mirada por una llena de tristeza diciéndome que yo había cambiado que le alegraba, yo cambie la sonrisa por una mirada de interrogación, entonces unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Le pregunte si se encontraba bien ya que su mirada se posó en un punto inexistente, yo no le pregunte más y él tampoco dijo nada es como si estuviera recordando algo, solo atine a darle una palmada en la espalda, repentinamente me dijo

-Sabes teme no me gustaría que te quedaras solo, digo, eres como mi hermano, me duele realmente verte, tan alejado de la población de konoha- Esto hizo que me molestara le dije que se callara que era su boda que no la echara a perder casi le grite que no siempre estaría solo que no quería la lastima de nadie que yo era Sasuke Uchija, le di un coscorrón, esto lo hizo sobresaltarse...

-Sabes sasuke cuando te veo con el me pregunto ¿cuantos años tienen ambos?-Me levante de la banca y comencé a caminar pues tenía hambre el recordar lo mio y escuchar la versión de sasuke hizo que la tarde se pasara volando eran casi las 8 de la noche

-¿Te quedaras ahí sentado sasuke?-

Una sonrisa burlona, entonces levantándose perezosamente, comenzó a caminar

-Creo que aquí la única que ha cambiado eres tu hinata-

-Lo crees-Entonces una sonrisa llena de alegría le dedique pues a su lado sentía algo nuevo algo que no sentía desde su boda…Paz.

-Hinata nunca le pregunte lo que realmente estaba pensando en ese momento pero era más que natural que no era yo la persona que ocupo su mente por un momento-Esta afirmación hizo detener mi caminar por unos instantes la sorpresa se posiciono en mi rostro por la suposición pero también una expresión pensativa.

-Entonces, que crees que estaba pensando-La verdad no se y ahorita ya no me interesa bueno sigamos.

Detente tengo hambre que tal si vamos a comer algo y después me sigues contando. Esto le hizo enfadar, ya que él nunca soportaría la descortesía o el hecho que le dieran el avionazo así que sin más me tomo de la muñeca y me jale asía él.

-Esto no te interesa cierto hyuga-Su fuerte agarre me lastimaba y me incomodaba.

-Sasuke ¿qué te pasa?-Me encontraba entre sus brazos, el me observaba.

Sin previo aviso ¡me beso! Así sin más a mitad de la calle sin importarle si nos veían al reaccionar por que tarde, lo empuje me encontraba confundida sé que intento acercarse pero retrocedí entonces me sentí la hinata de antaño aquella chica insegura a punto de llorar.

-Perdóname sabes que me molesta que…-

-Lo se…discúlpame-Le interrumpió, sentí como es que se acercaba no retrocedí pues necesitaba un abrazo entonces el me abrazo, ambos escuchamos un ruido que salía de mi estómago reclamando por comida, me separe un poco con mis mejillas rojas.

-Hinata, yo-Sasuke por favor vayamos a comer después me gustaría ir a tu casa para seguir escuchando el relato.

-Claro-Seguimos caminando hasta encontrar un restaurante, el pidió un encanto de buda yo un chaw-fan vegetariano. La cena pasó en silencio un silencio tranquilo.

-Estoy satisfecha gracias sasuke por la cena-

-Te parece si te voy a dejar a tu casa-¿A mi casa?-Acaso había escuchado bien pero sabía lo que quería así que solo por hoy le daré ese gusto.

-Yo…Sasuke,-Me acerque a él con una terna mirada y un sorrojo leve ocultando mi mirada- quiero terminar de escucharlo vallamos a tu casa- así que con las mejillas rojas alce la vista para mírale a los ojos.

-Claro hinata-

-Sasuke discúlpame por lo de hace un rato sé que he cambiado pero tampoco quiero que creas que he perdido mis modales-

-No te preocupes ojos de luna te entiendo a veces a mí también me pasa.-

Ya frente a la mansión uchiha abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar, la conocía tan bien hace aproximadamente 5 años que la pise por primera vez, entre y me dirigí a la sala me senté en el sillón mediano él se sentó en el sillón chico.

-Hinata en ¿en qué me quede?- Esto me hizo tensar "¿Acaso quería probarme?" -Le diste un coscorrón cierto-Le sonreí por mi victoria.

-Sabes cuándo sonríes así creo que realmente no has cambiado nada hinata-Este comentario me hizo sonrojar-Mejor continuemos-

Salimos a toda prisa para llegar a la iglesia rogando por que no se nos haya echo tarde.

Al llegar, te vi de espaldas a mí, me sorprendió bastante verte vestida así digo siempre que te recordaba traías unos pantalones algo agudos y una chamarra bastante holgada, pero, déjame decirte que te veías arrebatadora le pedí a Kami que te sentaras junto a mi como un favor especial. Por todos los medios me oculte trate de no llamar la atención ya que mi asiento estaba en primera fila por la tontería de ser padrino pero entonces mis sueños se vieron opacados por esa pelirroja que me vio y prácticamente voló hasta llegar a mí.

-Sasuke-amorcito-Ondeo un poco la mano pero justo cuando iba a sentarse junto a mi sentí que emanaba una aura asesina entonces te vi tan silenciosa y extremadamente sexy estabas a punto de irte pero mi cerebro reacciono más rápido que mi mente y mi mano tomo la tuya no alzaste la mirada solo te quedaste parada en silencio.

Karin por su parte al ver mi reacción su semblante entristeció para después lanzar un bufido de enojo, se sentó junto a saigetsu yo por mi parte te observe largo rato no sé, si lo notabas pero en ningún momento me volteaste a ver solo lo veías a él, la marcha nupcial empezó y la vi del brazo de su padre para después tomar la de naruto los observaba atentos pero me desconcentro verte sacar un pañuelo y limpiarte la mejilla derecha estabas por retírate pero nuevamente te sujete la mano.

-Después de haber llorado tanto es ahora cuando te acobardas digo ese lindo vestido merece por lo menos una pieza no lo crees-entonces vi tus hermosos ojos de luna. Creo que te giñe un ojo pero estabas tan sumergida en tu mundo que tal vez no lo notaste, después de eso te tranquilizaste y la aburrida misa continuo hasta llegar al apreciado beso que sellaría para siempre esa unión tu solo agachaste un poco la cabeza, después de eso todos aplaudimos y salimos junto con la pareja tu solo me seguiste en silencio-Bueno creo que te persuadí para que lo hicieras, ya que realmente quería conocerte...

-Sabes ojos de luna creo que realmente he cambiado y ese fue el día que más se notó ya que de alguna manera estaba feliz, porque te conocí-

-Eso quiere decir que ya no estas feliz-Yo solo hice un puchero pues el mensaje de "Quiero un abrazo" fue para él, a ver si lo captaba, yo solo lo escuche reír tranquilamente, al pensar que no había entendido cruce mis brazos y cerrando mis ojos, gire mi cara con un claro enojo, pero entonces sentí el sillón moverse por un peso extra.

-Pero que dices hinata si aún sigo feliz-Me abrazo, ante su tacto me estremecí, abriendo mis ojos, tantas han sido las veces que he estado en la misma situación tal vez sea hora de reconsiderar mi opinión por él, pero primero debo confesárselo.

-Mi vida realmente ha cambiado desde que tu cual luna alumbras mi oscuridad permitiéndome ver un poco más haya.-Me abrazaba de una manera que me hacía sentir muy segura.

-Sasuke-san, gracias por ser tú y por darme noches inolvidables-Estando junto a él la barrera que he construido parece de papel una que en cualquier momento será hecha trizas por la kusanagi que carga.

Separándose-Qué te pasa hinata-Ha interceptado mi rostro pues lo bajaba lentamente.

Alzándolo, volvió a abrazarme más caímos sobre el sillón ya no podía estar un minuto más sin darle un beso, mas conforme sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, mas besos, mas caricias las cuales subieron bastante de tono, solo para darme cuente que siempre volveremos a caer en esta red llena de pasión y tal vez para mi llena de dolor, no supe realmente como fue que llegamos hasta su alcoba.

El verlo ahí acostado durmiendo tranquilamente, cuide su sueño por largo rato desnudo bajo las sabanas de su cama yo solo observaba la luna llena a su lado ya que esta vez no saldría huyendo como tantas veces, al sentir mis movimientos, tu sueño fue interrumpido.

-Hinata aun despierta-Me decía mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos.

-Hinata…cuando me darás un respuesta-Abrí los ojos de la impresión, él se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Sasuke…yo hay cosas de mi que no sabes aún hay cosas que no te he contado y no creo sea el momento-Se levantó de la cama, se sentó junto a la ventana lo vi molesto.

-¡Cuando!...te he tenido bastante paciencia hinata y me estoy aburriendo quien, quien puso esa barrera en tu corazón a veces eres tan cálida y otras eres un cubo de hielo.

-Sasuke…,-Lo mirada insegura- tienes razón, tú, sabes, lo que te voy a contar… espero puedas creerme-

"Estaba insegura era una historia que solo sabía naruto, Tsunade y yo una historia que nunca me atreví a contar a nadie esperando sea lo correcto, sé que no lo amo pero…"

Creo que la musa de la inspiración me dio muy fuerte, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capi


	4. Chapter 4-Secreto

Holaaa!

Nuevamente yo con un capítulo más, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Yo solo los hago sufrir un poquitín.

-Hinata de que hablas-

-Escúchame y no digas nada hasta que yo termine por favor-"Estoy nerviosa pero es el momento"-¿Recuerdas lo que paso después, en el patio del salón donde fue la comida de la boda de naruto?-

-Sí, fue cuando tu intentaste soltarme, pero, yo te tome más fuerte de la mano, salimos al pequeño patio de la estancia, tú me observaba sorprendida, yo busque un lugar donde sentarnos, encontrando una banca nos sentamos, tu sin motivo alguno comenzaste a llorar con tanto dolor tus lagrimas salían cual rio sin cause, yo solo atine a abrazarte con tanta ternura, trate por todos los medios transmitirte calor.-

Fue cuando él nos interrumpió llamándote, esa voz tan familiar hizo que tu llanto cesara, limpiándote rápidamente tus lágrimas, en su rostro pude ver una gran molestia.

-Que acaso los interrumpo-"Observo a sasuke imitarlo" -con algo de violencia vi cómo es que te tomaba del brazo sé que te dolió pues la mueca en tu rostro lo revelo, pero tú solo atinaste a entrelazar tu manos entonces, fue cuando lo empuje y le dije que se tranquilizara ¿cierto?-Mantengo el semblante, y solo le firmo con una voz muy baja.

Lo vi tan confundido él dijo que quería hablar contigo que era urgente no sabías que hacer pero él te grito entonces tu expresión cambio por una de confianza recuerdo que le gritaste

-¡Déjame en paz no vez que estoy ocupada con mi novio!- y sin más me besaste ambos quedamos sorprendidos pero yo reaccione con rapidez profundizando el beso lo cual te estreche contra mí con posesión, solo te dejaste guiar

-crash!-este sonido nos sobre salto poniendo fin al beso solo lo vimos alejarse.

-Valla que tienes buena memoria-reí irónicamente.

-sasuke pero también recuerdas que di por zanjado el tema alegando que había tomado mucho, que me sentía mareada, te pedí me llevaras a casa pero te aprovechaste… lo recuerdas-Lo mire retadoramente y un poco molesta.

-Hinata una parte de mi estaba confundida otra tomada y lo que restaba pues ya no me acuerdo además tampoco pusiste mucha resistencia que yo recuerde.-Se regrese a la cama solo para abrazarme y darme un beso.

-Bueno olvida esa parte lo que quiero contarte es el porqué de la reacción esa noche de naruto y antes de que quieras una respuesta escucha atento- Me separe, dirigiéndome a la ventana pues no sabría su reacción.

Hinata pov.

Era un día cualquiera, la hokage nos mandó a llamar para una misión de rastreo, hacia la aldea oculta entre las flores, como kiba estaba fuera, fue a naruto-kun a quien convoco, la misión era ultra secreta al parecer un brujo de la ladea había escapado con varios pergaminos prohibidos pero por la magia que utilizaba borro todo rastro de su paradero fuimos a la aldea oculta éntrelas flores, al llegar vimos el caos que había, hecho, las personas parecían zombies todo era tan raro, naruto sugirió buscar un hotel en el cual hospedarnos después de encontrar uno, shino fue inspeccionar el lado norte, naruto se dirigió a la zona sur y yo inspeccione el centro, nosotros éramos buenos amigos el sabia mis sentimientos pero nunca me dio una respuesta así que lo tome como una negativa entendiendo que solo podíamos ser amigos, vague por varios minutos sin encontrar algo que nos ayudara, hasta que llegue a una florería en donde había muchas orquídeas rojas con manchas negras y verdes, las cuales me parecieron bastantes extrañas, intente tocarlas porque aparte de extraña, tenían un brillo que te robaba toda atención como queriéndolas tocar-Srita. Tenga cuidado esas flores son muy volubles desde que midnight las toco o hechizo depende de las persona que las toque el efecto será distinto lo hará enfrentar a sus demonios o sus deseos más oscuros convirtiéndolos en realidad

-¿Qué?...Gracias- me aleje del lugar pues comenzaba a anochecer, no había señales de shino o naruto y esto comenzaba a preocuparme, ellos prometieron regresar a este punto y esperar si era necesario, pero la curiosidad me gano y fui a echar otro vistazo la oscuridad llego completamente a la aldea y algo que me llamo la atención fue que las flores cambiaron de un rojo intenso a un azul cobalto con manchas moradas y negras, me acerque a una de ellas que parecía zumbar entonces de cerca pude ver que soltaba algo parecido al polen entonces a mi mente regresaron las palabra de aquella aldeana de edad avanzada así que estornudando me tape la nariz no recordaba ser alérgica pero fue muy tarde al salir a campo abierto logre ver a naruto parecía enfermo, o tal vez yo era la enferma mi visión parecía distorsionarse naruto me tomo entre sus manos una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal, sin pensarlo lo abrace él me hablaba pero no entendía lo que me decía pronto me llevo al cuarto del hotel que alquilamos dentro de este me recostó en la cama, mi temperatura fue aumentando.

-Naruto-kun hace bastante calor yo...yo-entonces me quite mi chamarra él se sonrojo, fui al baño para echarme un poco de agua el calor era insoportable y teniendo a naruto cerca de mí no era bueno, el llamo varias veces pero no lograba contestar, toco parecía preocupado así que decidí salir, ya me sentía un poco mejor al llegar a la cama observe que había una de las flores cerca de la ventana, vi como una guía se extendía rápidamente y varias flores brotaban active bakyugan y había una energía oscura, pero toda seguía un flojo así que me gire para ver a naruto para decirle.

Entonces lo vi con una de ellas entre las mano, me dio miedo, pues los ojos de naruto estaban sin brillo como las personas que habíamos visto al llegar a la aldea, me tomo de los brazos y de la nada soltó un golpe, yo me encontraba en el suelo con el labio roto, totalmente confundida por ello, estaba por darme otro golpe el cual pude esquivar, el parecía ser el kyubi, dispuesto a matar en cualquier momento, yo solo atinaba a escapar pero, la vista se me hacía borrosa, entonces nuevamente estornude lo cual me hizo recordar esa flores todo a mi alrededor se hacía color morado sentí un kunai en mi pierna derecha desgarrándola, grite de dolor, otro más que se incrustó en mi mano atravesándola, entonces aplique puño gentil cerca de su nuca, el pareció reaccionar, pero yo la perdía más el dolor ya no era tanto, entonces sin esperar me lance sobre el pidiendo perdón, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos, tal vez esa anciana tenía razón mi deseo más profundo era naruto, sentí su rechazo pero no me importo lo bese aún más. El me alejo dándome una fuerte bofetada, esto me hizo reaccionar un poco.

-Hinata que pasa, porque estás sangrando debemos curar tus heridas-al tomar mi perna, sentí un gran dolor mi pantalón y mi chamarra estaban llenas de sangre rompió el pantalón puse ckacra para curarme la mano y el vendaba mi pierna, sin embargo vi flores a mi alrededor soltando su polen, el efecto pronto regreso.

-Hinata eres muy hermosa- Para ese punto ambos teníamos ya la razón nublada, nos besamos con desespero, pronto perdí la conciencia de mis actos lo cuales traerían grandes consecuencias…

Al llegar la mañana me encontraba en la cama de esa habitación con la cara tapada, que sueño más extraño me dije internamente, no quería parame pero recordé que estaba en una misión así que me destape la cara el sol me dio directo en ella me estire un poco tallándome los ojos, una leve ráfaga de viento me hizo tener un poco de frio, me senté en la cama pero repentinamente sentí la cama moverse, entonces me di cuenta que no estaba sola voltee lentamente y lo vi, era el desnudo sentado al otro lado de la cama entonces baje lentamente la mirada a mi persona esperando lo peor me encontraba desnuda

-Kyaaaa!-grite por el dolor por el sonrojo por tantas cosas y nada a la vez.

-¿Qué?-Volteo rápidamente mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no lo podía creer nos miramos por varios segundos

-Hi-hinata que haces aquí y desnuda-Me tape la cara pues él se levantó rápidamente, el entendió el gesto y se miró a si mismo

o-o

-¡Pero que rayos!-Rápidamente agarro una almohada para cubriese lo poco que podía- Hi-hinata cálmate que fue lo que paso anoche acaso tú y…, no- no esto no puede, no, es una locura yo-tu, nosotros-Yo solo me tape con la sabana, estaba llorando

- Naruto-kun esto debe ser un mal entendido-

-Si seguramente-Vi como rascaba su cabeza con una sonrisa llena de confusión sin decir nada más, me levante pero me dolió en la entrepierna la sabana cayo y una macha roja en la cama hizo ponerme blanca, él también la observo nos volvimos a mirar

-Hinata creo q esto no es un error- al darme cuenta del significado me entro el pánico así que torpemente empecé a buscar mi ropa para cambiarme, el trataba de consolarme, me decía que se haría responsable que no sabía cómo habíamos terminado así, me sujeto del brazo yo solo atine a darle una gran bofetada, el me miro en silencio yo por mi parte seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, al encontrar mi ropa me encerré en el baño, me senté junto a la puerta y él me dijo: Hinata te juro no sé cómo fue que paso esto, yo no quiero herirte, yo-yo nunca te obligaría es solo que..-Al estar sentada allí me sentí un poco más segura me fui calmando así que decidí contestarle-Naruto-kun no-no te preocupes creo que esto es cosa de dos y yo también tengo algo de culpa… solo hoy,… solo hoy déjame sola, tal vez después tendremos cabeza para solucionar lo que ha pasado

-Hinata yo no-¡Vete!-le grite con todas mis fuerzas, lo escuche pararse, como se cambiaba y salía de aquella habitación abrí la regadera me metí y mientras el agua caí quería morir, desaparecer, mis lágrimas se confundieron con el agua, mi primera experiencia con él y ni siquiera la recuerdo, el agua me dio en las heridas las cuales termine de sanar.

AL bajar me encontré con shino diciendo que había encontrado los pergaminos pero que del brujo no hayo rastro, solo una gran mancha de sangre en el bosque, las orquídeas extrañamente comenzaron a secarse, cada uno con rapidez yo logre capturar una ya que de día eran inofensivas, la encerré en un ninjutsu, por si acaso, para pedir a la hokague que la examinara, durante el trayecto naruto y yo no hablamos o al menos yo no lo permití me mantenía lo más alejada de el…

Fin hinata pov

-Y acaso tu esperas que me crea esa historia hyuga-

-¿Qué?-Su pregunta realmente me sorprendió-Haciendo alejarme d la ventana.

-Digo se oye un poco rara como saber que es cierto-

- Pensé que eras diferente pero me equivoque sabía que no debía decírtelo, uchiha piensa lo que quieras solo quería ser sincera-Esta vez fui yo la dispuesta a irme pero él me jalo y sentándome en su regazo, me beso

-Sabes ojos de luna, siempre tuve la duda de porque usabas guantes, cuando vi que en tu mano había una gran cicatriz también quise saber cómo paso…

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo, como es que la viste, siempre fui muy cuidadosa?-Son cosas que no puedes ocultar simplemente no se puede, pero dime acaso siguieron o porque se fue tan enojado, acaso eran amantes-

-Eres un ¡idiota!-¿Qué? Mira niña-Sujetándome de la muñeca, el cual ya estaba en mi límite y cara a cara le dije:

Mira tú uchiha, yo soy Hinata Hyuga y si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es solo cuidar de mis intereses así que suéltame me largo

-Vamos hinata espera si no eras su amante entonces, ya me contaste esta historia por lo menos termínala bien no lo crees…

"Ni siquiera sé porque me senté nuevamente a su lado tal vez al gritarle y encararlo me gusto"-Sabes tienes razón. "Creo que ya estoy igual de bipolar que él"

Espero les haya gustado, algún comentario sobre como mejorarla espero opiniones y los veo en el próximo capi .


	5. Chapter 5-Corazón roto

Hola, tengan una hermosa tarde.

Los personajes no son mios son de Masshi Kishimoto, yo solo los hago sufrir un poquitín. :3

Seguí con mi relato después de tremenda interrupción, de alguna manera también quería escuchar lo que él pensaba, había algo que me comenzaba a preocupar y esa era su opinión.

Hinata pov.

Al llegar a la torre hokage entregamos los pergaminos, shino dio el reporte completo y cada detalle fue capturado por la shizune y a la vez escuchado por Tsunade-sama así que pronto nos despidió, yo por mi parte me espere al último para poder hablar con ella y mostrarle esa extraña flor.

Hokage-sama yo tengo algo que mostrarle.

-Eh, hinata aun estas aquí-La vi revolviendo algunos papeles pero yo seguí.

Si hokage-sama lo que pasa es que yo encontré esta extraña flor en la aldea y bueno los efectos que tuvo en aquella aldea fueron realmente raros-Estaba nerviosa y confundida sobre si decírselo o no.

-¿Raros? A que te refieres explícate

-Bueno observe atenta estos colores, cuando se hace de noche cambia a uno azul y morado parecieran toxinas el efecto en cada persona es muy distinto puede hacer encarar a nuestros demonios o…

-O que hinata?-me miraba fijamente-Oh nuestros deseos más oscuros.

-Esto suena bastante extraño déjamela yo la examinare y en cuanto tenga algo te lo are saber-

-Hokage-sama no debe inhalar el polen es muy peligroso haga lo que haga no lo inhale-

-¿Por qué?- Me decía mientras tomaba la flor y la miraba con detenimiento, tratando de encontrar algo.

-Bueno una mujer de edad avanzad me lo sugirió, mejor me retiro tengo que regresar a mi hogar hasta mañana.-Salí lo más rápido posible, no creo estar lista para contarle tal vez más adelante.

Paso una semana y no supe nada de la flor regrese para obtener alguna información al entrar encontré a la Hokage dormida sobre su escritorio, quería despertarla pero mejor di media vuelta.

-Pero mira quien vino la dulce y tierna Hinata, estaba por llamarte para informarte de aquel recuerdo que trajiste de la otra aldea.

-Hokage-sama pensé que estaba dormida-Las personas piensan cosas, sabes la flor que trajiste tiene una neurotóxicas que hacen que tu hipotálamo suelte una clase de endorfina bloqueando el hemisferio izquierdo de tu cerebro, este es llenado con un somnífero, haciendo que tus sueños sean reales y dime Hinata como es que tu sabias lo de los efectos secundarios-

"Se lo tengo que contar a alguien, esto me esta matando"-Tome mi mano izquierda la cual tenía vendada y lágrimas asaltaron mis ojos.

-Que es lo que paso Hinata- Sentí su suave piel sobre mis hombros.

Sabía que la Hokage no era una mala persona así que le confié todo lo que había pasado en esa misión ella estaba en total shock.

-Hinata pero sabes que el sale con sakura cierto-

-Lo se Hokage-sama él me ha pedido tantas veces hablar pero yo no quiero tengo miedo-

-Sabes si estas…-

-No Tsunade-sama no lo estoy-

-Hinata tienes que ser fuerte-

-Lo se hablare con él para aclarar este asunto-Salí de la torre buscando a naruto al cual logre ver saliendo de ichiruka-ramen lo vi molesto parecía estar discutiendo con sakura, solo me retire no quería problemas, con los míos era suficiente.

Paso otra semana y entonces naruto me volvió a buscar, tal vez era momento de afrontar esto.

-Hinata- Me dio una rosa

-Naruto-kun- yo lo vi confundida acaso el…

-Hinata perdóname tal vez, solo perdóname trate pero no puedo ella, ella…

-Ella que naruto-Sabes hinata ayer hable con sakura y bueno le expuse que debíamos darnos un tiempo, por lo que paso, tal vez solo necesitaba un empujón para darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti, hinata te quiero.

-Eh?-Sin más me beso, un beso demandante lleno de pasión

-¡Naruto!, que es lo que te pasa esto no es correcto

-Pero he dejado a sakura por ¡ti!-

-…-Una helada brisa recorrió mi espalda-

-¿Qué? Acaso tu ¿por qué?-

-Hinata discúlpame sé que es muy presuroso pero, te quiero-Otro beso más intenso, me rendí tal vez era un sueño solo me deje llevar, por lo que sentía, por cuanto lo amaba, me deje ser y hacer cuanto él quiso siempre cuidándonos de que yo no quedara embarazada pasaron las semanas y los rumores comenzaron a opacar mi felicidad un día en el cual no quede con naruto me encontré con Ino yamanaka, tal vez no teníamos una amistad pero era bueno hablar con alguien.

Ino-chan hola-Le regale un sonrisa.

¡Eh! Hola hinata cuanto tiempo-Me dedico una linda sonrisa

-Hinata pensé que te encontrabas en misión hace un buen rato que no te veo-Esto me hizo sonrojarme al recordar en donde había pasado los últimos días, en la casa de naruto.

-Si bueno etto yo he estado saliendo con naruto-kun

-¿Naruto?-En su rostro se dibujó un gran signo de interrogación.

-Si un chico alto de cabellera rubia ojos azules...

-Hinata y por qué sales con el novio de sakura?-

-Eh…-

-Sabes que ellos piensan casarse cierto-Esto me confundió di un paso atrás algo en mi pecho se oprimía haciendo mi respirar más difícil

-Hinata no lo sabias cierto…yo…-

-Descuida ino-chan-Tras otra sonrisa salí corriendo del lugar solo quería tranquilidad y esa noticia me perturbo a un nivel inimaginable así que corrí hasta llegar a un lago, para pasar desapercibida trepe a un árbol, con lágrimas en mis ojos me quede dormida.

Sakura-chan-Esto me despertó, busque el ruido bajando mis niveles de chakra al mínimo-una pareja muy cariñosa se encontraba junto al lago donde se supone escape para no oír nada, pero podía oír claramente todo lo que decían. Mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más era mi rubio y la chica peli rosa en pleno faje, ella tenía varias marca empezando su escote el solo atinaba a tocarla tan atrevidamente tal como lo hacía conmigo pero sin tanta pasión o amor entonces me di cuenta que lo que hacía conmigo era solo sexo.

-Sakura chan-Ella se acomodó un poco la ropa y se sentó-Cierra tus ojos-Lo que vi fue, fue un kunai directo en mi corazón-Sakura Haruno, quieres ser mi esposa-Ella abrió los ojos de repente y comenzó a llorar-Naruto tú, pero yo pensé que tú y ella-Un beso-Olvídate de eso es solo algo sin importancia-Si Naru, si quiero ser tu esposa-Un abrazo entonces naruto jalo su mano izquierda y puso ese anillo-A partir de hoy serás Sakura Haruno de Uzumaki, otro beso prolongado y lleno de amor, de ternura y no sé qué más cursilerías, pronto se pararon y siguieron caminando

El aire me empezaba a faltar con una velocidad impresiónante, las lágrimas, el dolor en mi pecho, yo estaba temblando-"Es solo un juego algo sin importancia"-No supe cuánto tiempo estuve perdida en mis pensamientos has que me sentí tan débil y sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda al despertar todo estaba oscuro tenia frio al parame me sentí un poco mareada me dolía todo el cuerpo tal vez por la caída del árbol de hace algunas horas pero aun así regrese a mi casa sin animo o esperanza. Al día siguiente naruto-kun fue a buscarme a mi casa, no quería recibirlo pues sabía a lo que veía, pero era algo de lo cual no podía escapar así que lo hice pasar.

Hinata-chan ayer ya no pude verte discúlpame es solo que tenía algo que resolver y bueno yo…-Estoy embarazada!-Eh, eh, eh, ehhhhhhhhh!-Cuando naruto, cuando me ibas a decir que solo soy un juego cuando-Hi-na-ta acaso?-Lo se naruto, siempre lo sospeche tu repentino amor por mi esa necesidad por mí, porque jugar con esto, sabes naruto eres libre, cásate con ella, se feliz, mientras tú lo seas yo también lo seré, cuídate amala con todo tu corazón, no le vuelva a ser infiel, que yo te doy tu libertad-Que? Pero él bebe yo no, no te puedo dejar no así-Una sonrisa amarga le dedique y un beso en la mejilla le di-Naruto, no estoy embarazada, disculpa la mentira ahora voy a pedirte que me dejes sola. Entiendo-Bajando los ojos con tristeza salió de la mansión yo subí a mi cuarto.

Espero que les aya gustado, me gustaria saber su opinion o de plano retirarme del negocio, claro no sin antes terminar esta fic.

Agradecimientos a AMAM16 por seguir esta historia esperando que le agrade mas conforme avanza la historia, bueno por el momento los dejo con una frase de Pablo Picasso:

"La inspiración existe, pero tiene que encontarse trabajando"


	6. Chapter 6-Boda parte II

**_¡Holaaa! :3_**

**_Aqui nuevante trayendoles un nuevo espisodio esperto que lo disfruten._**

**_Los personajes no son mios de Masashi kishimoto yo solo los hago sufrir._**

-**Hinata…valla… no ce que decir y por qué engañarlo con lo del bebé**-

-**Sasuke…tu nunca lo entenderías**-Sentí sus brazos alrededor mío-**Hinata quédate a mi lado**-

-**Sasuke…**- mis ojos comenzaron a arder me di cuenta de que comencé a llorar como años atrás.-**Te quiero…Hinata**-Sin pensarlo le abrace y comencé a llenarlo de besos.-**Sasuke yo también**-Entre sus brazos tan cálidos, me di cuenta que aún sigo siendo esa Hinata de antaño aquella que quiere ser reconocida, aceptada por quien es, siento su respirar en mi nuca.

"Esta vez me quedare a desayunar..."Reí por mi ironía.

Un estrepitoso ruido fue lo que nos separó al parecer hubo un ataque sorpresivo, lo más rápido que podíamos fuimos a la torre Hokage.

-**Que pasa Hokage-sama escuchemos muchos ruidos**-

-**Hinata-chan, Sasuke, estaba por convocarlos, alguien nos ataca así que tu Hinata dirígete a la zona norte Sasuke apóyame con sakura y mis dos hijos ellos necesitan protección, los deje solos. El ataque no sabemos quién lo origino Ino está tratando de averiguarlo, Shikamaru esta con ella para detectar al atacante, yo me dirijo hacia allá**-Haciendo algunos sellos desapareció en una nube de humo.

Estábamos por retirarnos cuando repentinamente el suelo bajos mis pies se desmorono trate de agarrarme de algo escuche a Sasuke gritarme, el dolor era agudo así que le grite para que me ayudara rápidamente me abrazo para que pudiera pararme adecuadamente, aun aturdida por la repentina explosión, logre sentir el suelo bajo mis pies me sentía mareada y los oídos me zumbaban.

-**¿Hinata estas bien?**-Con una sonrisa afirme

-**Sasuke debes ir con sakura-san ella y el niño deben estar protegidos**-Le decia mientras me sacudia un poco el polvo en mi ropa-**Hinata no te dejare aquí, Naruto…**-Coloque mi dedo índice en sus labios-**Lo se Sasuke por eso la debes proteger, ella es muy importante así que apresúrate y ve a su lado…**-

-**Ya te dije que no, cuando dejaras que yo te guie**- sin pensarlo más me levante me cargo estaba a punto de protestar pero sus labios me callaron sin nada más que decir, lo abrace.

Al llegar vi a sakura llorando con bastante sangre y rodeando al pequeño minato frente a ellos un ninja con una careta muy peculiar el legendario demonio azul, Sasuke se posicione frente a nosotros desenfundando a kusanagi electrificada yo no podía quedarme como la princesa que está a punto de ser rescatada por el apuesto y amado príncipe del fiero dragón-¿Princesa, Apuesto, Amado?-pero que tonterías estoy pensado active el bakyugan y moldeando chacra logra formas un sai en cada mano, el activo el mangekyusharingan.

No pude evitar voltear a verla se vía tan débil llena de sangre, estaba llorando el pequeño minato asustado.

"A sakura siempre la vi fuerte decida dispuesta a golpear a Naruto en cualquier momento pero desde su primer embarazo fue muy delicada y casi pierde la vida en el primer parto" que rayos hago yo no soy médico y el verla así me tensa.

Mas ella me sorprendió observándola**-Hinata no te preocupes estoy estable tu-cof-tu protege a minato yo estaré bien**-una sonrisa solio para caer en la inconciencia me alarme pues minato comenzó a toser y a llorar así que decidí dormirlo acercándome a él le di un leve golpe en la nuca.

-**Nosotros te protegeremos sakura-san**-"Aun cuando Naruto siempre quiso que fuéramos amigas, me mantuve a distancia de ti y de, el hasta cerrar completamente mi corazón encerrando su recuerdo y aquella vez"

-**¿Quién eres?**-Escuche a Sasuke preguntar-**¿Qué es lo que buscas?**-Me incorpore, pues tenía que alejar la batalla de la familia de Naruto que en este momento estaban totalmente vulnerables al míralo de frente vi al demonio ladear la cabeza y sacar sus espadas.

Pronto comenzó la pelea yo brinque para estar atrás de, él, golpeando intentando cortarlo con los sais más los golpes fueron esquivados fácilmente Sasuke me entendió y lo ataco con kusanagi para que retrocediera alejándolos de sakura y minato, desapareciendo los sais, hice unos sellos provocando un fuerte viento que lo hizo volar, al ver la oportunidad Sasuke activo amateretsu y lo prendió en llamas, este cual serpiente tiro su piel liberándose sin ninguna dificultad algo que hizo sorprendernos a ambos. El solo nos observaba. Un fuego azul rodeo su cuerpo, parecía volar con su cuerpo suspendido en el aire Sasuke desactivo el sharingan yo por mi parte estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

**-Sasuke Uchija! quiero el reningan**-Estaba tan sorprendida como Sasuke, a mi lado una invocación trajo a Naruto ante nosotros con heridas por todo el cuerpo en total inconciencia. -**Naruto-kun…**-

Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido al igual que yo, trate de correr pero mi distracción me costó la inconciencia me intercepto y un fuerte golpe en la frente me hizo ver todo en negro...

Música, risas aplausos yo por mi parte abría mis ojos.-**Hola ojos de luna pensé que no vendrías en la salida de la iglesia ya no te vi pero mírate estas hermosa vamos adentro siéntate con nosotros**-mi cara de confusión me asalto-**solo esta vez**- Su, sonrisa me sorpendio contestando sun suave si con la cabeza.

Lo seguí en total silencio llegamos a una de las mesas situadas en primera fila, el me jalo la silla para sentarme y empujarla sin duda provenía de un importante clan al observarlo de cerca, lo vi tan atractivo con su saco negro sus ojos y cabello del mismo color el sintió mi mirada y voltio a verme-**Todo bien Hinata**-Solo afirme con mi cabeza escondiendo mi rostro todo rojo por ayerme pillada, no solo por el si no tambien por una pelirroja, un joven peiliblanco de ojos vileta y otro joven de cabello naraja, lo cual recorde uq era u antiagui grupo llamado taka, pero mis pensamientos fueron inerrumpidos por un mesero que nos ofrecieron copas de vino yo tome una, la cual tome de un solo trago eso me tranquilizo pero los de la mesa me observaron sorprendidos-**Disculpen-**Observando a mi alrededor puede ver a muchos platicando, riendo hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por Tsunade sama.

-**Por favor guarden silencio, en este momento la pereja de recien casados pasaran al centro de la pista puesto que naruto tiene una sorpesa para sakura brindemos un fuerte aplauso porfavor**-Vi a Tsunade decir algo a la orquesta y bajar del pequeño escenario.

Pronto las luces comenzaron a bajar su intensidad, la orquesta comenzó a tocar solo para observar a la recién pareja abrir la pista de baile una canción hermosa para una pareja...hermosa

Observe atenta como Naruto la abrazaba apegándola a su cuerpo envolviéndola en sus brazos con tanto amor.-**Mi amada sakura no sabia que regalarte, espero que esto te guste**-El observar la reacción de sakura cada vez más sonrojada, más feliz y sobretodo cada momento más enamorada...

-**Los colores de las estaciones cambian una y otra vez, estos sentimientos no se marchitaran como una flor**-

Observo a Naruto abrazar por la cintura a sakura.

-**Las palabras que usas son una agradable melodía, solo quiero tenerte cerca mío, para no perder mi mirada feliz, aun en una noche, en que no podamos ver las estrellas resplandecer**.-

El, la abraza con más intensidad solo se puede mirar a ella susurrándole algo al oído, el paso lento sigue cual vals,

**Te abrazare como los rayos del sol, que envuelven las hoja la promesa no cambiara, si esto es un sueño, no me importa mientras sea agradable, afrontare el resplandor que se dirige al mañana**

Él le da una vuelta suave y queda detrás, abrazado a ella solo para decir en voz alta;

**Shinjitsu dakara (creo en la felicidad)**

**The love to you is alive insade of me , every day**

**For love you arte aside of me every day**

Escuchaba como cantaba Naruto-kun tal vez no era el mejor de todos pero su sentimiento opacaba cualquier error haciendo estremecerme, que por un instante sentí era yo la que me encontraba entre sus brazos una leve desafinación me hizo regresar a la realidad mirando que era a ella a quien le daba suaves vueltas envolviendo la pista de baile en algo mágico con el corazón acelerado y la respiración entre cortada siguió cantando siguiendo con el ritmo suave de vals.

**Aun cuando los malos recuerdos estén guardados, es como si jugáramos a un juego familiar- sakura lo miraba directo a los ojos cada vez más sonrojada-revoloteando por los suaves vientos si el aleteo es suave y brillante llévame.**

Una suave pausa, sakura y Naruto mirándose a los ojos ella suspira llena de amor por el un suave beso depositado en sus labios...Aun no sé cómo es que soporto esto es devastan te sería mejor irme... mas la música comienza nuevamente.

**Los colores de las estaciones cambian una y otra vez, estos sentimientos no se marchitaran como una flor, si esto es un sueño no me importa mientras sea agradable, mi corazón resplandece de cariño**

**Eternamente pienso en ti.**

**The love to you is alive in me, every day**

**For love you are aside of me, every day**

La canción termino ellos se besaron intensamente hasta el momento de subir la intensidad de las luces todos aplaudieron con tanta emoción, no había mirado con mucha atencion a mi alrededor, ya que no habia visto a parejas como ten-ten y lee o a Shikamaru y Temari también vi a Matsuri y Gaara todos los chicos se veían tan guapos con trajes negros incluso sai que llegaba con Ino en esos instantes más mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que estaba atrás de mi-**ojos de luna la siguiente pieza será para mi cierto- si Sasuke-san-**Le dedique una sorrisa amable pues el me lo habia pedido indirectamente desde la iglesia al no dejarme marchar.

Otro beso entre ellos lo cual hizo que mis fortalza interna disminuyera, aún más verlos tomados de la mano sonriendo recibiendo felicitaciones, cuantas, cuantas fueron las veces que yo me vi en ese lugar soñando algún día ser esa peli rosa de su brazo un sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría, me gusto soñar.

Lentamente la conciencia regresaba a mi persona golpe el suelo del que me levantaba lentamente.

-**Que rayos habían sido esos recuerdos es como si me fueran a perseguir toda la vida o que**-observando como Sasuke libraba una batalla con Susano y el demonio azul el cual tenía una especie de llamas azules en sus manos me incorpore y corrí hasta ellos.

-**Hinata! Protege a sakura y al niño yo me ocupare de este sujeto**-Sin perder el tiempo seguí sus órdenes logre ver a sakura la cual respiraba con dificultad, varios ninjas empezaron a atacarme impidiendo mi paso, forme sais en las manos derrote a cada uno de ellos entonces recordé las batallas que había tenido en el pasado cundo fui ascendida a anbu cada batalla peleada con coraje cada una ganada solo para dame cuenta que cada vez me encontraba más sola, la coraza que construía mi alrededor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el saber que la tengo que proteger cuando fue ella quien robo mi felicidad, cuando fui yo la que lo dejo ir, un ninja a mi espalda rompió mi chaleco el cual tire sin importancia entonces los sais desaparecieron para dar lugar a mis amados leones.

"Siempre protegeré tu felicidad Naruto siempre" .

Di el primer golpe el salto, con el bakyugan activado lo vi posicionarse detrás de mí sacando un kunai con explosivo soltando mi cabello salte de espaldas sobre el di dos golpes en su cabeza y la tome con ambas manos para dislocarla al quedar en el suelo el cayó muerto yo me levante con una sonrisa en mi rostro y corrí hasta sakura.

"Ella no me quito nada, porque siempre fue de ella".

Espero no confundirlos con esta forma de narra es dificil pueto que no es lo mismo lees que narrar solo espero que la disfruten, espero algun cometario, sin mas feilz inicio de semana. La cacion de este episodio es de_:_

_L `Arc~en~Ciel y se llama Jojoushi_


	7. Chapter 7-Cataclismo, sentimental

Holaaaa! :3

Los personajes no son mio si no de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los hago sufrir.

-**Sakura-san**-La encontré en el suelo llena de sangre por las heridas recibidas, me acerque rápidamente entonces ella sujetó mi mano pues estaba a su altura para poder escucharla.

-**Hi-hinata, donde esta minato…**-Parecía un poco desesperada para no ver que estaba al lado suyo.-**El, él está a tu lado**-Presionaba mi mano con fuerza a pesar de su estado actual, me dolió**.-¡Ahhhh!-**Se sujetaba el vientre-**Hinata el, él bebe ya es hora**- **Qué?**-Me asuste nunca había visto nacer a un infante y esta no sería la primera vez- **No sakura-san no es el lugar te trasnportare a un lugar más seguro**-estaba por tomarla pero ella me tomo aún más fuerte del brazo así que desistí para escucharla**-Hi-hinaaah!, hinata tengo varias heridas en el cuerpo, el veneno que ha entrado en mi sistema me esta debilitando con rapidez, ni siquiera sé si pueda dar a luz a este bebe**-**pero yo..**-Tenía miedo, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas, por un momento me bloquee-**Hinata por favor, ahhhh!, hinata me desangro nece-necesito una cesaría**-**No sakura este lugar no es el adecuado**-**Hinata por favor**-La vi llorar me estaba suplicando entonces me trasnporte antes de que dijera más, sabia que la vida de ese bebe estaba en mis manos.

**¡¿Dónde está?!**-**Aquí tsunade-sama rápido o pueden morir**- La vi arrodillarse junto a sakura por un momento la vi más tranquila creo fue una buena decisión.-**Tranquila sakura ya estoy aquí sabes lo que tienes que hacer solo cofia en mí, salvare a esta pequeña criatura**-Ahora sakura se encontraba mas tranquila al ver a su sensei, regarlarle una sonrisa armoniosa-**Tsunade-sama gracia**s- Sí que era fuerte mantener ese temple en un momento como este. En ese momento vi a tsunade realizar una invocación que cubría cuatro esquinas, levantándose un cubo de color verde muy tenue, supuse que para que pudiera realizar su trabajo con más tranquilidad. Mas ninjas acercándose supe que tenía que proteger la cesaría de sakura-san, también vi a sasuke aun con la armadura de Susano. Logrando derivarlos escuche un grito de atrás.

-**Noooo!**-Este me saco de la concentración y recibí un golpe directo en la cara lo cual me hizo enfadar haciendo ráfagas de viento extremadamente filosas lo atravesó para entrar al cubo de protección, que había invocado tsunado para poder hacer la cesaría. Al entrar vi a tsunade sosteniendo al infante entre sus brazos sin vida entonces caí de rodillas pensando que tal vez había sido mi culpa que había tardado mucho, no dije nada solo vi sakura gritando y llorando, yo quería hacer lo mismo, mis manos quedaron sobre al suelo mi cara mirándola de rodillas y con lágrimas en mi ojos-**Es mi culpa**-

-**Eh! Hinata** –**Tsunade es mi culpa tal vez si yo**…-

-**No hinata él bebe ya estaba muerto mucho antes, un golpe le dio directo al bebe esto no es culpa de nadie, si hubieses tardado más o hubieras hecho tú la cesaría ahora los dos estarían muerto**-La vi lentamente ayudándome a ponerme de pie, ya que no me encontraba muy lejos de donde se encontraba sakura.

-**Tsunade-sama …**-**Clatch**-Ante el sonido ambas volteamos muy rápido era sakura que ahora tenía una herida cerca del corazón provocada por un ninjutsu medico llamado Chakra no Mesu (Bisturí de chakra), la misma técnica que tsunade utilizo para realizar la cesaría, ambas estábamos de piedra la primera en reaccionar fue tsunade corrió hacia ella yo la seguí todo parecía una pesadilla, pero sé que no estaba soñando algo en mi pecho dolía, y dolía mucho

-**Sakura, Sakura que has hecho estúpida, pero no importa te voy a curar**-Vi a tsunade usar Shōsen Jutsu (Palma recuperadora), entonces sakura agarro la mano de su maestra-**Ya no tsunade-sama ha llegado mi tiempo**-Me senté junto a ella había una sonrisa en su rostro, en el mío solo había lagrimas

-**Adiós maestra sabe siempre fue como una madre para mí, minato, mi bebe, naruto mismo, todos se han ido solo falto yo**.-Entonces voltee a ver a minato**-Está mal sakura, él está aquí, está durmiendo él, el… **"Kami,_ creo que lo mate con el golpe que le di_."-**Hinata no es lo que crees, solo le ahorraste el sufrimiento del veneno que había en su cuerpo los kunais que recibí durante el ataque estaban llenos de veneno uno el cual no conozco en mi estado es imposible, trate de cubrirlo pero dos de ellos impactaron a minato sé que la dosis es letal no hay esperanza, el veneno ya está haciendo efecto**-me tomo de la mano, soltó un par de lágrimas solo para decirme-**Hi-hinata perdóname**…-Lentamente soltó mi mano yo estaba paralizada sakura había muerto.

**Sakura-san-Sakura-Sakura-Sakuraaaaaaaa**-Yo me panique tenía miedo entonces me aleje del cuerpo mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa-**Tsunade que esta pasado**- me levante tsunade me sostuvo entre sus brazos, ella estaba llorando yo me encontraba en un cataclismo.

Me zarandeo varias veces, intentando regresarme de la oscuridad en la cual caia-H**inata reacciona por favor, tenemos que ser fuertes tenemos que decírselo a naruto**.-**Naruto**-Entonces reaccione todo regreso a su lugar.

-**Él ya lo sabía pero el confirmárselo será algo duro para el**-Asentí en silencio, transporte el cuerpo de sakura, él del bebé, también el de minato a otro lugar al regresar tsunade había invocado el Infūin: Kai (Sello Yin: Liberar): Nivel 1, ya que tenía marcas en la cara entonces me acerque a ella.

-**Hinata necesito que me cubras he usado mucho chacra con la operación de sakura así que no soy tan rápido y si no sacamos a Naruto de este lugar, con las heridas que presenta, tal vez este con sakura antes de tiempo**-**Si tsunade sama yo la cubriré**-Moldeando chakra nuevamente había 2 sais,en mis manos, avance rápidamente para limpiar el lugar, rápidamente al tenerlo entre sus manos los transporte a ambos a las montañas que estaban cerca de konoha.

Tenía que regresar rápidamente para unirme a sasuke, en contra del ninja con careta azul, sabia que sasuke era fuerte, pero aun así estaba preocupada por él, porque me había dado cuenta que ya no era solo pasión lo que siento por él, sino un cariño especial.

"_Rayos esa hinata de antaño está volviendo tengo que regresar_**"**

-**Tsunad-sama sasuke está solo en el campo de batalla tengo que auxiliaro como su sublíder**.-Me comenzaba a parar y mientras ella me curaba algunas heridas mínimas, yo comenza a formar sellos con mis mano, vi a tsunade darme su autorización.

Entonces sentí mi pie estrujado-**Hi-hinata**-Era naruto reaccionando.-**No, no te vayas no me dejes**-Tal vez estaba delirando sabía que no podía ser cierto-**No otra vez**-Volvió a la inconciencia, soltándome, quise abrazarlo en ese momento pero era sasuke quien ocupaba mi pensamiento, me transferí al campo de batalla.

Corrí hasta llegar a la espalda de sasuke me posicione y active el bakyugan también active los sais. Salí repentinamente y comencé a atacarlo derribando su careta sasuke aprovecho su confusión y con Susano lo atravesó pero el solo parecía reír sabía que era una batalla que no terminaría tan fácilmente. Yo me encontraba cerca del enemigo.

-**Hinata como esta sakura**-Esto me golpeo psicológicamente, como iba a decirle que estaba muerta, que había perdido toda esperanza, como decirle que su amiga había muerto en mis manos.

-**Hinata!**-Recibí un golpe directo me encontraba en el suelo tosiendo sangre-**Cof**-

-**Hinata que te pasa esto no es un juego sabes que si te distraes podrías morir**.-

-**Lo-lo se discúlpame**-Reincorporándome, regrese al lado de sasuke, limpie la sangre de mi boca rasgue un pedazo de tela y amarre mi cabello nuevamente.

-**Concéntrate te necito concentrada**-Me gritaba, sin quitar la vista de aquel sujeto-**Hai**!-Active el bakyugan entonces ino me hablo.

-**Debes atacar el punto de chacra que se encuentra en su talón izquierdo esto ara desapareces a ese clon**-

-**Clon!**-**Sasuke ese ninja es solo un clon-**

-**Qué?**-Había confusión en su mirar justo como en la mía pero sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante.

-**Ataca su talón izquierdo**-Desactivando a Susano sasuke saco a kusanagi.

-**Vaya, vaya así que me han descubierto esto solo es una advertencia pronto regresare por ti sasuke**-Riendo el clon se deshizo y todo quedo en silencio.

Sasuke nuevamente guardo a kusanagi-**Ahora me dirás ¿qué pasa con sakura?,¿a dónde llevaron a naruto? ¿Dónde están?**-**Sasuke tranquilízate naruto está bien ellos están juntos**-Solo eso podía decirle por el momento para calmarlo un poco. No tenía el valor para darle la noticia tal vez tsunada encontraría una adecuada.

-**Sígueme te llevare con ellos**.-Desapareciendo en una nube de humo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría él o Naruto pero estaría allí para ayudar a dos personas importantes en mi vida.

Bueno, aqui termina este capitulo, esperando como siempre que le haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Agradesco a keika-chan por porme en sus favoritos, esperando algun día recivir algun mensaje. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Saludos a todos y buen inicio de semana. :3


	8. Chapter 8-Propuesta

¡Hola! :3

Aquí de nuevo actualizando, como siempre esperando que les guste. Recordando que los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los hago sufrir, sin más disfruten.

* * *

Tsunade aún se encontraba cerca de naruto realizando algunos ninjutsus médicos, El cual parecía comenzar a reaccionar.

-**Sa-sakura, cof-cof**-Lo vi abrir sus azulinos ojos, lo vi incorporarse lentamente, sus quejidos lastimeros hacían ver a un Naruto débil, parecía mareado, con el semblante triste, lo vi ponerse de pie agarrado de tsunade.

-**Dobe te encuentras mejor**.-

-**Cállate sasuke no estoy de humor**.-Lo vi agarrar su frente.

-**Tsunade donde esta sakura y minato**.-Ambas nos miramos

-…-Ninguna se atrevía a mencionar nada.

-**Naruto, sakura, ella bueno**-Naruto me miro por unos segundos y al vernos tan calladas lo asumió, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Cayendo de rodillas grito

-**SAAAAAAAAAAKKKUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAA!**-Estaba golpeando el piso, llorando con desesperación, parecía un niño.

**-¿Qué?, esto es, ¡no!, ¿Cómo?, acaso…**-Vi a sasuke inquieto, confundido sabía que él era listo pero en ese momento, creo todos los presentes lo parecíamos al no querer asimilar lo que había pasado.

Camine hasta llegar a naruto, lo abrace, estaba llorando a mares, me abrazo.

-**¿Por qué hinata?, por que el destino se empeña en dejarme solo, porque se empeña en hacer añicos mis ilusioné, primero mis padres y ahora mi familia**.- Lo abrace tratando de transmitirle todo mi cariño-**Naruto-kun no estás solo, aquí estoy para apoyarte**-**Gracias, nunca cambies**- levantándolo nuevamente le pedí a sasuke que me acompañara para que juntos lo lleváramos al hospital. En todo momento tsunade-sama lo atendió pero era necesario ir al hospital, pues había heridas que necesitaban algunas suturas.

-**Gracias, chicos por traerlo, su estado emocional es un poco deplorable en este momento así que are mi mayor esfuerzo, Hinata él te necesita más que nunca ven a visitarlo**-**Claro Tsunade-sama**-Hice una reverencia de despedida.

-**No se preocupe, el dobe es fuerte**-Volteando para comenzar a caminar, agito la mano en forma de despedida.

Sasuke y yo partimos, ninguno hablo de lo sucedido sabía yo que no era prudente así que solo me limite a caminar en silencio. Al llegar al cruce en donde un camino llevaba al territorio hyuga y el otro a los territorios uchiha. No sabía que decirle estaba tan serio, su amiga murió hoy, pero aun yo que la vi morir con mis propios ojos aun no lo creo. Sin preverlo me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cabello pues sentía su respirar en mi cuello, de momento me tomo de sorpresa, ya debería estar acostumbrada, a este tipo de demostraciones en las que el realmente sentía como cualquier ser humano, limitándome a solo devolverle el abrazo.

-**Nos vemos en media hora en los linderos de konoha, Hyuga**-Me decía ya más tranquilo, comenzando a separarse de mí, lo vi retomar su camino solo alzando la mano en forma de despido, asintiendo, marche a mi casa.

-**Padre**-**Hinata que fue lo que paso allá afuera**-¿**ay algún herido de gravedad** **en los territorios**?-**No pero...**-No deje a mi padre terminar, el saber que todos estaban bien era suficiente para mí ya que no tenía tiempo que perder.

-**Iré a tomar un baño, parto para hacer guardia en 30 min**-Salí del despacho para dirigirme al baño, para poder descansar antes de partir. Revisando mi cuerpo con mucha cautela no encontré herida que pudiera haber provocado la entrada a algún veneno.

"_Qué clase de veneno pudo haber entrado en el cuerpo de sakura-san que ella no tenía el antídoto, esto es muy raro ella era aún mejor médico que tsunada-sama, es imposible que ella no pudiera o será acaso que se dejó morir, no claro que no eso seria, acaso ¿quería dejar a Naruto?_"

Tome un cepillo y me senté frente a mi tocador viendo mi reflejo en él.

"_Porque ella haría algo así, poco después de que ellos anunciaran su boda a toda konoha, ella cambio radicalmente, la vi todo el tiempo sonreír, se le veía atenta con Naruto, sonrojarse ante los tontos comentarios que el hacía, los mismos comentarios que anteriormente hacían a sakura enojarse bastante, si su cambio fue realmente extraño pero creo así funciona el amor realmente…"_

-**Hianata**-**sama**-**Eh?**-el sonido de la puerta y la voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

"_Había algo raro en la muerte de sakura, ella era una mujer muy enérgica dispuesta a luchar, porque se habría dado por vencida tan rápido y teniendo ya una vida por delante, ¿Por qué me abra pedido perdón antes de morir?"_

-**Que pasa**-Abrí la puerta

-**Hiashi-sama desea verla antes de que vaya a ser guardia**.-

-**Entiendo en un momento bajo**-Cerrando la puerta me aliste, con el uniforme de anbu puesto, baje hasta su oficina pasando por la cocina y tomando una manzana la cual comía, entre a su despacho.

Abrí la puerta de su oficina el inmediatamente invitándome a entrar y tomar asiento-**Hinata, es cierto que la esposa de hokague ¿falleció?**-"_Valla aquí sí que la comunicación es muy rápida_**"-En efecto ****otô-san ****ella falleció mañana será su velorio**-Sentándome en una de las sillas delante de su escritorio, seguí con mi manzana-**Sabes aun no decido si tu o hanabi serán la cabeza de este clan, tú has mejorado bastante, ya no eres un estorbo**-**Eso es nuevo**-Sonriendo amargamente.-**Pero si tu pudieras obtener al hokague tal vez esa decisión cambie**-**¿¡Que!?**-Casi tiro la manzana por lo que me dijo-**Entiende Hinata el clan debe sobresalir y tú eres**-**¡No!**-Levantándome bruscamente de mi asiento-**Esta vez no lo hare a tu manera, han sido muchas las cosas que he hecho y aun así nunca es suficiente para ti o para esa bola de ancianos**-Con la cara ensombrecida- **no me rebajare a tanto, él está pasando por un pésimo momento, acaba de perder a su familia**-**Si pues ahora es cuando**-No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, el me rodeo para quedar justo delante de mí-**No, y es mi última palabra, no seré más tu marioneta o la de esos vejetes**- Alzando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos tire el centro de la manzana, salí de la mansión muy molesta.-¡**Hinata, Hinata regresa en este momento hinataa**¡-Escuche a mi padre gritar mientras salía de la mansión.

"**Como puede mi padre si quiera pensar que podría aprovecharme de su estado de ánimo, él es alguien a quien yo no podría hacerle algo así**"-Colocándome la careta desaparecí entre la oscuridad de la noche.

AL llegar a los linderos de konoha, sasuke y yo patrullamos varias veces hasta el amanecer. Entonces otro anbu llego hasta nosotros para informarnos que el hokague nos requería en su oficina lo antes posible-**Yo seguiré con el patrullaje haku-san**- haciendo una reverencia se marchó.

Al llegar a la oficina del hokague nos encontramos a un naruto, distante, enojado mirando por la ventana.

-**Se tardaron**-Discúlpenos hokague-sama

"_Como es que Naruto ya está de pie y con las heridas que tiene en el cuerpo_"

-**La vieja actúa rápido saben**-Miraba por la ventana, creo sintió mi mirada-**durante la batalla ino logro decirles algo del atacante.**-

-**Solo supimos que era un clon**-

Naruto voltio rápidamente al escucharlo

-**¿Un clon? ¿Y causo todo este daño?, ustedes no pudieron detenerlo el líder de anbu y su sublíder**-

-**…**-Lo vi recriminarnos con la mirada -**Esto es inaceptable**-Golpe el escritorio de su oficina estaba realmente molesto.

Mi mente tan confundida, por una parte lo entendía ya que yo estaría igual si algo así pasara-**Hokague-sama, si usted lo permite yo misma lo buscare y lo traeré hasta aquí…**-Mas fui interrumpida parecía que no le interesaba lo que le decía, me sentía como un estorbo en ese momento.

-**Sasuke, hoy después del funeral, saldrás a buscar a aquel que causo esto, contigo irán sai, shikamaru, y shino**-

-**Claro**- haciendo movimientos con sus manos desapareció

-**¿Naruto?-**Lo vi alejarse hacia la ventana-**Naruto-kun déjame ir con ellos yo**-**Hinata te necesito**-Lo vi acercarse, por un momento me encontraba nerviosa-**Te necesito, para que estés al pendiente de la aldea en lo que tu líder no se encuentran sabes que no podemos estar desprotegidos.**-**Entiendo**-**Además el funeral de sakura será hoy, antes de que Sasuke parta, por eso es que tú te quedas**.-**Entendido**-**Gracias Hinata, sabes te necesito más que nunca**-En un brazo silencioso calme su pena solo por un instante.

No era correcto abrazarlo, no después de lo que mi padre quiere que haga, por lo cual di por terminado el brazo, no podía ser lo que ellos pedían, porque yo aún lo amo, si algún día estaré con él será por amor y no porque lo engañe.

-**Estaré pendiente en la ceremonia, pero no poder asistir al funeral**-**Entiendo tu deber como anbu.**-Salí de la torre, ayude a varios aldeanos a reconstruir parte de sus casas, acumulando chakra en mi mano, aplique el Shōsen Jutsu en niños y ancianos que presentaban alguna raspadura o cortada. Ya que este jutsu acelera el proceso de cicatrización.

Portaba mi traje habitual de anbu con mi careta de conejo, traía el cabello amarrado, estaba parada en la rama de un árbol, observando la tranquilidad de la aldea.

-**Pareciera que el ataque fue solo un sueño-No, te pierdas en tus pensamientos, linda luna**-Un hombre de unos 35 años estaba sentado en la rama contigua fumando**-¿Qué? Quien eres tu**-Salte rápidamente del árbol al notar aquella desconocida presencia.-**Tranquilízate no estoy aquí para atacar no por el momento así que baja tus armas yue**- Sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse entonces baje la guardia**-Quien eres**-Exhalando una bocanada de humo-**¿Que tan rápido te has olvidado de mí? Vamos, sé que tu memoria es mucho mejor**-Simplemente sus palabras no tenían sentido "_¿olvidarlo?, pero si yo no lo conocía o ¿sí?_"

* * *

¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba junto a ella? ¿Qué más recuerdos nos traerá hinata en el siguiente capítulo? no se lo pierdan. Ya saben si les gusta dejen algún comentario eso es inspiración para personas que intentamos ser escritores algún día, si yo quiero será. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y letras faltantes.

Como siempre buen inicio de semana :3


	9. Chapter 9-¿Habia un sello?

¡Hola! :3

Aquí de nuevo actualizando, como siempre esperando que les guste. Recordando que los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los hago sufrir, sin más disfruten.

* * *

Se paró lentamente acercándose a mí, quería retroceder, pero la parálisis seguía en mi cuerpo, me quito la careta, soltó mi cabello el cual se mecía con el poco viento que había.

-**Sabes sakura sufrió mucho por la decisión que tomo, ella sabía cuánto te amaba Naruto, pero era caprichosa, y se moría de celos cada vez que alguien corría a socorrerte, ella era fuerte decidida toda una líder, pero aun así nunca lograba la atención que quería, durante la última guerra ninja la diosa conejo lanzo un veneno el cual ella recibió esto la hizo empeorar con el tiempo solo para salvar a Sasuke, pensando que así él se sacrificaría por ella, justo como ella lo había hecho por él, mas nunca conto que te conocería a ti, sabía desde el principio la relación que había entre tú y el uchiha, tal vez no se hablaban mucho pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella al darse cuenta de eso y de la indiferencia de Sasuke, la hizo abrir los ojos, la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que tenía y podía perder, eso era Naruto, aquel chico que le profeso amor toda la vida. Para ella el tiempo estaba contado trato muchos ninjutsus médicos pero ninguno surtía efecto**.-

-**De que hablas, aun después de aquella batalla sakura seguía siendo la misma, aun cuando Naruto la eligió yo entendí que él nunca podría amarme de un día para otro además todos en la aldea sabíamos de ese amos que le profesaba, en cuanto a sasuke yo jamás cruce palabras con el incluso recuerdo que el mismo me dijo que me noto hasta el día de la boda de Naruto.** –**El solo te dijo lo que tu quería escuchar-Haciendo movimiento de manos en mi nuca rompió un sello el cual no sabía de su existencia, sentí un calor extraño rodeándome.**-**Tal vez con esto recuerdes un poco mejor**-

Al despertar me encontraba en el campo de batalla donde se llevó a cabo la pelea contra la diosa conejo estaba justo delante de ellos pero no me veían así que puede escuchar claramente lo que decían.

-**Sasuke por favor entiende yo…**-

-**Basta sakura, lo hiciste porque quisiste, acaso tan débil me crees**-

-**Yo lo sé pero**-

-**El reningan estaba presente tu intromisión fue lo que me tomo por sorpresa, que tan tonta puedes llegar a ser**-

-**Sasuke no seas tan duro lo hice por ti**-comenzando a llorar, el solo parecía burlarse de su comentario que tan cruel puede ser con aquella que fue su amiga, la vi caer de rodilla llorando

-**Que tan patética puedes llegar a ser rogando amor**-

-**Sa-saske**-La oí hipar realmente estaba sufriendo, vi a Sasuke empezar a caminar sin siquiera voltear.

-**Sakura…**-Iba air hacia ella pero entonces vi a Naruto acercase a ella lo vi abrazarla.

-**Sakura que es lo que haces vales más que esto**-Ella continuaba llorado.

-**Sakura sabes que yo te amo**-Vi a sakura detenerse por un segundo

-**Es cierto lo que te digo yo te amo, sabes que sin importar que procuraría tu felicidad a coste de lo que sea**-ahora se encontraba a su altura

La vi inmóvil solo escuchando lo que Naruto decía parecía estar valorando sus palabras

-**Sakura entiende**-con el rostro lleno de tristeza

-**Basta ya Naruto, acaso no es suficiente conmigo, el verme así suplicando por amor, tu eres una persona que merece**-Su mano derecha estaba sobre el suelo mientras su mano izquierda agarraba fuertemente su playera negra estrujándola

-**Yo te merezco a ti, porque te amo**-Lo vi tomarle la mano derecha lentamente la izquierda, para que ella lo pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos

-**Sakura cada día haría hasta lo imposible para que tu sonrisa fuera más radiante**-

-**Ofreces demasiado, aun sabiendo que tal vez nunca recibas algo a cambio**, **sabes muy bien que una persona no puede amar por las 2, además yo amo a sasuke**-

-**Sakura como puedes decir que lo amas, como puedes amar a alguien que solo te hace daño, que te humilla o que te ignora, por una solo ves mirarme estoy aquí a tu lado y el**-Para este momento Naruto parecía algo desesperado.

-**Y tú que haces aquí recibiendo lo mismo por lo cual me recriminas**-Esto nos tomo por sorpresa a ambos, lo abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar fuertemente a gritar su dolor-**Sakura**-Mientras hundía su rostro en su cabello-**Yo te hare feliz…**-

-**Gracias por ser quien eres, gracias por estar a mi lado pero sé que encontraras a alguien a quien amar, lo siento tanto Naruto, pero no puedo no podría crear en ti falsas ilusiones así como las que yo me cree al lado sasuke al pensar que tal vez terminando la guerra seria a mí a quien vería, te mentiría a ti, me mentiría a mí misma, ya que si te quedas a mi lado, solo te robaría tu libertad, al final solo terminarías siendo aún más infeliz**-Al separarse ella se puso en pie y marcho

-**Sakura espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde**.-Con el rostro oscurecido por el dolor.

Entonces el calor nuevamente me inundo.- ¿**Qué significa esto porque estoy viendo todo esto?…!Contesta¡**-Fue el deseo de ella por haberte arrebatado tu felicidad y la de Naruto

-**¿Qué?**-**Es algo así como su reminiscencia, por haber interferido entre ustedes dos, sabes los deseos que son muy fuertes llegan hasta lo oídos de algunas deidades valorando la fuerza de voluntad de un corazón. Cumpliendo el deseo a cambio de un alma pura. **–** ¿Alma pura? Acaso ella… ¿dio a bebé?**

Repentinamente estaba solo parada nuevamente en el árbol como si nada hubiese pasado. Entonces recordé que tenía que vigilar la ceremonia del funeral de sakura, colocando la careta nuevamente en su lugar, me dirigi hacia donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

-**Querido pueblo de konoha, ayer en la noche hubo un ataque sorpresivo a nuestra aldea, tomando la vida de algunos shinobis y como ya todos sabrán la de mi esposa e hijos, algo que no quedara impune ante la nación del fuego**-Escuchaba a naruto decir.

La ceremonia paso rápido, con el bakyugan activado revisaba cada esquina. El entierro fue rápido, Naruto me dijo que podía ir a descansar, entonces fui a la casa de Sasuke.

-**Toc-Toc**- A pesar de nuestra situación nunca me gusto ser una inoportuna por eso siempre tocaba su puerta antes de entrar-**Adelante**-Lo escuche decirme desde adentro.

Subí hasta su cuarto-**Naruto-kun me dijo que partes hoy**- le dacia mientras lo miraba.

-**Así es Hinata, durante mi ausencia cuídate**-Me dacia mientras se acomodaba la pequeña maleta en su espalda.

-**No me creas tan débil uchija**-Lo vi tan solo acercarse a mí.

-**Sé que no lo eres, aun así cuídate**- dándome un beso lleno de sentimiento.

-**Me cuidare, te lo prometo**-Lo acompañe solo hasta la división de los territorios, despidiéndome de él regrese a la mansión hyuga, estando en mi cama recordé el funeral de mi primo neji, ver a toda la población de negro me trajo dolorosos recuerdos, de cómo ese día no había dormido, llore todo la noche.

Después de la guerra hubo un velorio por todos los héroes caídos en batalla entre ellos estaban el padre de Shikamaru, el de ino y mi primo neji el genio de los hyuga recuerdo que mi padre hizo un acuerdo con tsunade-sama para que el tuviera un velorio solo en el recinto de los hyuga la cual acepto sin protestar.

Llegando el día yo llevaba un vestido negro a la rodilla la parte de la falda era recta enmarcando mis caderas de medio paso, llevaba un delgado cinturón en la parte media marcando la cintura, la parte de arriba llevaba mangas que solo cubrían mis hombros el cuello era en v, daba un poco más debajo de la clavícula sin llegar a mi busto llevaba el cabello suelto. Con pequeños guantes negros y los ojos rojos, ojeras. Estaba a lado de mi padre y el de Hanabi. Mi padre estaba serio al igual que mi hermana pero yo simplemente no podía. Al termino de toda la ceremonia cada uno de los habitantes de konoha paso a darnos sus sentido pésame entre todos ellos recuerdo a sakura la cual llevaba el cabello suelto, llevaba una zapatillas negras cerradas, su vestido era muy bonito, a pesar de la situación ella no perdía la elegancia recuerdo su vestido era un vestido en forma de corazón en la parte frontal sin mangas, le daba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla en tallado, de satín y encima de este otra tela de encaje sus mangas ¾, el cuello era un escote en parras, este daba en la rodilla, llevaba un sombrero muy pequeño de lado con una rosa negra y unas pequeñas plumas alrededor de la pluma con un poco de velo negro que tapaba solo su ojo izquierdo, se veía tan hermosa.

-**Hinata tienes que ser fuerte para tu familia, recuerda que la tristeza solo es pasajera pero el recuerdo de neji siempre será parte de tu corazón**-Dándome un abrazo fuerte dio lugar a la siguiente persona que era Sasuke, me paralice al estar cerca de él.

"_Claro ese ser misterioso tenía razón no era la primera vez que lo notaba esto sucedió en el funeral de neji"_

Con la sorpresa instalada en mi ser, trate de recordar más a fondo.

-**Hyuga el negro te sienta bien**-… mi mente estaba en blanco.-**Uchija-san gracias**-Solo atine a decirle.

-**Lamento lo de tu primo era un buen rival y es unas de las perdidas más importantes para konoja sé que hubiese sido un muy buen ambu**- yo solo asentí mirándolo a los ojos, era un ser lleno de misterio, el color negro también le sentaba muy bien hacia resaltar su tez blanca esa cara tan inexpresiva, sus ojos negros llevaba un traje negro, de corte italiano llevaba una camisa gris y una corbata negra, con una pequeña mueca la cual asimile como sonrisa me abrazo y sentí la mirada de todos.

Susurrándome al oído-**No caigas ante esta, que nunca es la última en la vida**-Diciendo esto se alejó de mí, entonces llego el momento de Naruto, su semblante era triste.

-**Hinata-chan lamento lo de neji**-No pude más y lo abrase desesperadamente comenzando a llorar entre sus brazos nuevamente.

-**Por qué Naruto, por que se tuvo que ir mi nee-san**-Lo sentí devolverme el abrazo fuertemente, con una mano acariciaba mi cabeza cual niña pequeña.

-**No lo sé Hinata, a veces la vida es tan misteriosa y da tantas vueltas**-sentí lagrimas sobre mi rostro, entonces note que él también estaba llorando entonces me di cuenta que era un egoísta, él era una de las personas que más ha perdido seres queridos y aun así se mantiene fuerte.

-**Gracias Naruto-kun**-Limpiando un poco mi rostro con un pañuelo blanco que llevaba, sin presentirlo coloco un delicado beso en mi frente.

-**Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Hinata-chan**-Estaba tan roja, eso no me lo esperaba, también sentí la mirada de todos pero al ver a sakura ella me observaba diferente, entonces no le tomo importancia.

Regrese de golpe a la realidad levantándome un poco de la cama.

"_Ese tipo de mirada se las das a alguien a quien odias a aquella persona que te ha robado algo, pero como si en ese entonces yo no le hablaba a Sasuke. O acaso era por Naruto?"_

* * *

Disculpen por la tardanza, esperando que le haya gustado el capítulo nos leemos en el primo y buen fin de semana.


	10. Chapter 10-Captura

¡Hola! :3

Aquí de nuevo actualizando, como siempre esperando que les guste. Recordando que los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los hago sufrir, sin más disfruten.

* * *

Entonces otro recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Había pasado 1 mes desde el funeral de neji ellos tenían razón el dolor solo es algo pasajero pero su recuerdo seguía estando en mi corazón.- **Hinata-sama la buscan**-**Quien disculpa**-**Es Naruto-san la espera en la sala**-Esto era nuevo, estaba tan emocionada.

"_Tal vez ahora que hay paz en la aldea se haya decidido a darme una respuesta_" pensaba mientras acomodaba un poco mi cabello, baje rápidamente hasta la sala, lo vi parado observando un retrato.

-**Naruto-kun**-Él se asustó un poco, y rasco su cabeza regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-**Hinata-chan-como estas sabes hoy parece ser un día en el que no te puedes quedar en casa, que tal si salimos y tomas un helado**-Me ruborice ante su invitación la cual acepte sin dudar, pedí permiso a mi padre el cual había cambiado un poco después de ver mi desempeño en la guerra, pedí tiempo para cambiarme por algo un poco más decente en esta ocasión use una blusa oriental blanca con estampado en lila y unos pesqueros lilas, con unas sandalias blancas me amarre el cabello en una coleta alta dejando unos mechones a la altura de mi oído. Baje muy alegre pues sería mi primera cita con Naruto.

Al salir de la mansión hyuga dimos una vuelta por el parque cerca de mi casa, compro un par de helados y nos sentamos en una banca que encontramos, el día era cálido.

-**Sabes Hinata, ahora que konoha está pasando por una etapa de paz bueno…**-Lo vi rascarse la cabeza y sonrojaras lo que sea que me iba a decir le causaba timidez.-**Bueno lo que pasa es que yo recuerdo que tú me dijiste que…**-Mi corazón estaba tan acelerado estaba segura que me daría una contestación.

-**Naruto, estas bien no escuche lo que dijiste**-**Es que bueno yo solo quería …**-La última parte la decía tan bajo que no lograba entenderle, me tomo de las manos y mirándome a los ojos-**Hinata me gustaría que fueras mí no…**-

-**Narutooo Baka!**-Eso rompió mi burbuja, me encontraba con un aura depresiva entonces escuche como Naruto recibía un coscorrón, los veía en silencio.

-**Naruto, te he estado buscando todo el día**-

-**Sakura-chan yo**-Le decía mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

-**Tienes que arreglar lo que hiciste y arreglar mi baño**-Le decía muy enojada

-**Hinata espero que no te importe, pero este baka rompió la tubería de la regadera.**-Me decía con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Eso como paso Naruto-kun**-Se oía bastante raro.

-**Bueno lo que pasa es que me atrase un poco con el pago del agua bueno solo se me olvido, no es la primera vez y tsunade no me lo perdono esta vez, hubiese ido a la casa del teme pero esta de misión, entonces le pedí el favor a sakura-chan, después de explicarle que te vería ella me pidió revisar la tubería pero en vez de mejorarlo lo empeore**-Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**naruto solo tenías que apretar un tornillo y terminaste aflojando todos**-Decía con una gota en su cabeza.

-**Sakura eran muchos y cuando me dijiste cual se me olvido. Así que los apreté todos**-Me gano una carcajada ligera-**Naruto-kun eres muy despistado**-

**-Espero que no te importe que te lo robe discúlpame Hinata-Claro sakura-san**-**Sera en otra ocsion Hinata-chan**-Solo lo vi alejarse con ella, era una persona amable.

Después de eso siempre que Naruto me invitaba a salir siempre estaba ella interrumpiéndonos, pronto esto comenzó a molestarme, a diario entrenaba con hanabi para sacar un poco mi frustración y con su talento sé que no le haría un solo rasguño sin importar cuanta traía adentro, algo que a ella le encantaba pues era victoria tras victoria para ella, claro eso es lo que ella pensaba ya que mi carácter comenzaba a cambiar.

"_Cómo es que había olvidado esas interrupciones, ahora recuerdo cómo es que el uchija y yo comenzamos a realmente hablarnos_" Solo miraba el techo desde mi cama.

Fue una de esas ya siempre interrupciones, esta vez había invitado a Naruto a un día de campo. Estaba más que segura que ese día no sería interrumpido-**Naruto-kun gracias por venir hoy es un día muy importante para mí, sabes después de comer me gustaría que me acompañaras a otra parte**-**Claro hina-chan**-Terminamos de comer la charla fue muy amena, con muchos sonrojos de promedio al terminar y comenzar a aguardar todo empezamos a caminar, me detuve en la florería yamanaka para comprar un lindo ramo de flores el cual llevaba algunos narcisos blancos, unos nerines fiusha y al centro unas nubes adornado con un papel blanco y un lindo moño plateado, al salir de la florería vi a Naruto oliendo algunas flores-**Wow Hin-chan que hermoso ramo, para quien es**-**Naruto-kun, no sabía que fueras tan curioso, espera a ver a quien se lo damos**-**Oh, quieres que te acompañe?**-**Claro Naruto-kun, hoy es el aniversario de…solo acompáñame**-Antes de seguir caminado me dio una rosa roja que tomo prestada de la florería yamanaka según él, estando frente al cementerio él se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba y solo me dijo que lo disculpara, yo solo asentí pero cuando íbamos a entrar apareció nuevament con una nueva escusa, esto realmente era irritante.

-**Discúlpanos Hinata espero entiendas**-Estaba tan molesta y le conteste-**No sakura-san, esta vez no te llevaras a Naruto-kun**-Ambos voltearon a verme-**Disculpa Hinata**-Me decía sakura con cara de sorpresa-**No te lo llevaras, esto es realmente importante para mí**-vi a naruto a los ojos-**Sakura chan ya arreglaremos eso después, esto es importante**-

-**Yo, bueno si esa es tu decisión adelante márchate con ella, pero solo te pido que no cuentes conmigo a partir de hoy-¿Qué? pero sakura eso es absurdo**-Eso era realmente ridículo-**Bueno entonces decide ¿te quedas con ella o vienes conmigo?**-

-**¿Qué?**-En la cara de Naruto había una confusión-**Decide Naruto**-**Si Naruto-kun decide**-Decidí presionarlo pues no toda la vida iba a ser esa niña cobarde-**Esto es una tontería no puedo decidir entre ustedes, ambas son mis amigas**-Las dos lo mirábamos

-**Sé que esto lo voy a lamentar, perdóname Hinata pero sakura me necesita**-En el momento que hacia una reverencia, el aire abandono mis pulmones, la mente se me puso en blanco, lo vi alejarse algo me dijo pero no escuchaba nada, una lagrima salió dos, tres muchas, aun no entendía como es que se fue, el prometió estar conmigo, me reglo una flor y aun así se fue, tomando la flor la tire y trate de limpiar mis lágrimas pues no podía entrar al cementerio en ese estado, aun cuando todavía no llegaban mi padre y hermana, entonces un pañuelo blanco se me fue ofrecido.

-**Gracias**-Lo tomaba y limpiaba mis ojos.

-**Esta hermosa flor no tiene la culpa, de las tonterías de ese idiota**-Lo vi levantar la rosa y meterla a su ramo-**Uchiha-san acaso usted**-lo vi acercarse a mí para entrar-**Acaso te quedaras ahí parada o quieres una invitación**-Yo me sorprendí pero asintiendo corrí hasta llegar a él.

-**Vienes a visitar la tumba de tu madre**-**Así es uchiha-san, supongo que usted también**-**En efecto, vamos acompáñame**-Lo seguí en silencio, vi colocar un lindo ramo de rosas rojas en la tumba de su madre y prender un incienso en la tumba de su padre juntos rezamos un poco-**Gracias**-Diciendo esto estaba por marcharse

-**Sé que será molesto para usted uchiha-san me podría acompañar la tumba de mi madre mis familiares aun no llegan**-Lo medito un poco y asistió igual en silencio llegamos hasta su tumba-**Sabes tú mama murió 2 años antes, mis padre murieron en otoño, mas tu madre murió n primavera sino recuerdo-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Entonces por… **-**Estaba de misión, Hyuga te dejo tu familia ha llegado**-Asintiendo me despedí de él, antes de marcharse me dijo-**A veces es mejor alejarse, porque el dolor y la envidia cambia a cualquiera**.- ¿**Qué?...**-

"_Que tonta claro que ya había cruzado palabras con Sasuke pero entonces en que momento fue que olvide todo_"

A partir de ahí, recordé que la guerra entre sakura y yo comenzó a partir de entonces fue que mi decisión de cambiar comenzó a brotar, solo por aquel rubio despistado que la prefirió a ella.

Decidí, tener paciencia ante el regreso de Sasuke, había pensado tanto en él, además en este tiempo amanecía con ganas de vomitar en las mañanas y a medio día tenia mareos terribles pero decidí dejarlo de lado. Estaba en uno de mis recorridos por konoha junto a ino, pero en los meses posteriores no volvió a surgir ningún ataque, tal vez los chicos habían tenido éxito en su misión pero si así lo era como es que un no regresaban.

Había pasado ya 3 meses desde su partida, no sabía nada de él y aquel hombre extraño tampoco había vuelto a aparecer, sus palabras realmente me hicieron recordar cosas las cuales había olvidado, la tarde había caído tanto ino como yo nos encontrábamos patrullando la aldea por seguridad.

-**No te distraigas yue** -**No puede ser es otro ataque**.-Activo el Bakyugan vi de frente al ninja que escapaba nos vimos a los ojos directamente este parecía sorprendido-**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**-Veo a Shikamaru salir de la tierra golpeando al ninja-Este se tambalea mas no cae-**Kikaichuu Tsumoji**-Es envuelto por varios insecto, al ver el Chakra en su cuerpo este cae inconsciente.

-**Se encuentran bien**-**Si gracias Shikamaru, ¿Quién es?**-**Es uno de los que ataco la aldea hace tres meses solo hemos podido traerlo hasta aquí peleando**-**¿Dónde está Sasuke… y sai?**-me preocupe al no verlo con ellos-**Vienen más atrás ellos traen a otros dos con el son todos a los que buscamos y lo hemos traído para que ino pueda analizarlos**-**Entiendo entonces vallamos con el hokague para informarle**.

Al llegar vi a Sasuke aventar a un tipo a los pies del hokague este los miraba con rencor.

-**Ahí están Naruto justo como nos lo solicitaste**-

Bien debemos llevarlos a la sala de interrogatorios, que más averiguaron.

-**Ellos estaban en la aldea oculta entre las** **flores**-Al escuchar esto me tense, vi a Naruto mirarme de reojo a igual que Sasuke- **Tenían flores alrededor suyo y este al cual logramos capturar a la entrada de konoha, nos preguntó si nos había gustado el pequeño regalo que mando a konoha hace algún tiempo atrás, dar con ellos fue muy difícil, pero shino siguió un rastro de una luciérnaga que según el hace tiempo conoció diciendo que su aroma era familiar, y ese tipo de insectos solo se encuentran en un solo lugar el cual está el otro extremo del país del fuego entonces dimos con esa aldea o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, ahora se encuentra abandonada, todo está seco a su alrededor y al llegar la luciérnaga solo se hizo polvo, shino mando a sus insectos pero estos se difuminaban apenas alcanzaban unos centímetros fuera del cuerpo así que decidimos investigar, nos separamos Sasuke y sai por aire, shino y yo por tierra, estábamos por regresar pues pasamos día esteros revisando la aldea de arriba abajo parecía una pérdida de tiempo decidimos seguir avanzando pero una extraña flor apareció y comenzó a soltar polen, esto bloqueo nuestras defensas vi a Sasuke taparse la nariz y brincar para alejarse pero para nosotros fue una parálisis y la inconciencia, poco después despertamos en una cueva me di cuenta que Sasuke no se encontraba. Estábamos atados de pies y manos tres tipos nos rodeaban y uno de ellos nos miraba. Tenía ropas andrajosas rasgadas pero solo se limitó a decirnos que su venganza pronto llegaría.**

-**¿Que paso contigo Sasuke como fue que sabías que hacer?**-Vi a Sasuke acercarse a Naruto.-**Pude escapar por cierta información que obtuve en mis primeros años de ambu, sobre una flor extraña que se encontró hace años la cual Hinata trajo un espécimen tsunade me paso todo el informe por si algún día tuviésemos que enfrentarla. Al llegar active amataretsu y prendí a los tres tipos con kusanagi pude cortar las cuerdas sin problemas pero como paso aquí ellos se liberaron rápidamente, al comenzar el combata uno de ellos salió corriendo de la cueva a lo cual shino y Shikamaru procedieron a seguirlo.**

Es eso vi a sai tomar la palabra.-**Vi al oponente realizar un jutsu de barrera a lo cual yo hize el** **Ninpō Chōju Giga -Ryu- este tipo callo paralizado en lo que Sasuke ponía a dormir al otro ambos eran muy lentos fue algo realmente fácil al salir ya no vimos ni a shino ni a Shikamaru pero vimos la aldea aún más destrozada pareciera que lucharon y siguieron adelante con un pergamino invoque Ninpō Chōju Giga -Bakuretsu tori- subí a los dos tipos totalmente inconscientes Sasuke me dijo que el seguiría los rastros para ver si habían tenido algún problema pero que yo los trajera inmediatamente contigo. Bueno aquí estamos.**

-**En efecto Naruto al decirle a sai que te trajera a estos tipos no imagine que el tercero llegaría hasta aquí este tenía lo que los otros dos no tenían velocidad, al darme cuenta del lugar al cual llevaban los rastros de pelea apresure el paso la aldea aun no estaba preparada para un segundo ataque pero al llegar vi a Shikamaru noquearlo, aquí están los tres debemos interrogarlos no sé, lo que paso allá fue demasiado fácil.**-

-**Si entiendo Sasuke, ino que bueno que estas aquí llévatelos e inspecciónalos mentalmente para ver si puedes obtener alguna información**.-**Si Naruto, chicos por favor tráiganlos empezare inmediatamente**.-Vi a Shikamaru, a sai y a shino cada uno llevando uno sobre sus hombros por todo lo dicho ya era bastante tarde cerca de las 9 pm

-**Gracias Sasuke creo que por el momento es todo puedes retirarte**-Salió a lo cual yo estaba también por salir.

-**Hinata escuchaste de donde vienen estos tipos**-Era algo que trataba de evitar, pero era inevitable-**Si Naruto lo escuche claramente, pero ahora ya tienes a los culpables, no muevas nada solo déjalo ir.**-tome nuevamente la perilla para salir.

-**Cómo es que Sasuke sabía de esa flor, sé que tsunade no lo hizo pues ni a mí me lo dijo**-Cerrando la puerta definitivamente tras de mi me acerque un poco a su escritorio.

-**Pero tú fuiste a esa misión supongo que ella lo sabía tuviste esos efectos**-**De que efectos hablas yo no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso, bueno no todo**-Me decía un poco sonrojado.

-**Cómo es posible que… recuerdas la flores verdad**-**No**-**Dime a partir de donde recuerdas**-**Bueno…**-Vi a Naruto dirigirse a su silla tras su escritorio y agarrarse la cabeza parecía comenzar a dolerle.

-**Recuerdo que llegamos a la población alquilamos 2 cuartos uno para ti orto para shino y para mí, recuerdo también haberles dicho que tenía hambre después de haber acomodado nuestro equipaje en los cuartos, shino me dijo que después, que primero encontraríamos algunas pistas sobre ese brujo loco nos separamos, entre en el bosque quejándome de que hacía mucho frio y tenía hambre después tres tipos me atacaron con lianas y me apresaron yo realice el Kawarimi no Jutsu pero un tercero me bloque el paso luche contra él sus ataque provocaron en mi heridas que sangraban mucho entonces de la nada comencé a ver borroso sentía todo a mi alrededor caliente, comenzó a pronunciar palabras muy extrañas Salí corriendo del lugar y al día siguiente amanecí en tu cama**.-Su historia parecía un bofetada en mi cara

-**Cómo es que esto no lo sabía**-Estaba comenzando a molestarme

-**Bueno era algo que había olvidado completamente no sabía cómo decírtelo, sabía que me tildarías de loco o de aprovechado**-Puse ambas manos sobre su escritorio con fuerza estaba molesta.

- ¡**Acaso a un no recuerdas nada ¡**-Tranquilízate, Hinata tu tampoco recuerdas mucho, aun no me has dicho como es que sasuke sabe sobre las flores eso solo lo sabíamos tu y yo- Entonces me acorde que shino fue con nosotros-**Si, y que hay de shino él también pudo decírselo**-**Mientes, sabes que él nunca hablaría esto solo lo sabíamos ambos**- -De que hablas lo que paso entre nosotros pensé que solo lo sabíamos tu y yo pero me equivoque eso solo le sé yo y sa…-**Que? A quien más se lo dijiste Hinata!-**Lo vi acercarse a mi muy molesto y retrocedí un poco, sabía que había metido la pata-**A nadie**-**Mientes quien más lo sabe hinata dime**-Para este punto ya estaba gritando molesto, por un momento me sentía como una tonta, tenía que salir de ahí pero me sujeto la mano.

-¿**Quien Hinata dime quien más sabe sobre esto?**-la muñeca me comenzaba a doler y sin evitarlo le grite.

-**Sasuke**!-me soltó como si mi piel quemara

-**¿Porque, porque lo sabe acaso hay algo entre ustedes?**-**Creo que hable demasiado naruto es mejor que me vaya es tarde ya, hay cosas que nos lastiman a ambos, cosas que creí terminadas pero no es así**-Ahora le daba la espalda sobándome la muñeca.

-**Hinata, sabes que lo que paso aquel día no fue algo que haya planeado, te pedí perdón pero sé que no fue suficiente, yo estaba totalmente decido, me di cuenta que cuanta te amaba de cuanta es que aun te amo, tome la decisión de hacer caso a tus sentimientos varias fueron las veces que intente decírtelo lo recuerdas todas las veces en que sakura nos interrumpió o aquella pelea que tuvieron**-Lentamente me dio la vuelta yo le miraba extrañada no tenía ni idea de que me hablaba, me abrazo.

-**Sabía que el quedarme con ella fue un error**-**Pues parecía que lo disfrutabas ya ibas a ser padre por segunda vez**-Le dije con sarcasmo.-**No juegues con migo, ella ya no está, aun podemos, aun puede haber un nosotros hina-chan, déjame demostraste de lo que hablo, sé que aún me amas**-Sin más me beso, un beso lleno de tristeza y nuevamente me desarmo finalice abrazándolo-**Naruto perdóneme pero hay cosas que ya no pueden regresar no quiero hacerme más daño estoy saliendo con alguien, merece que lo respete.**-**Sé que aún no es tarde te voy a recuperar te lo prometo**-Comenzó a soltarme lentamente

-**Nos vemos**-al salir de su oficina camine por las tranquilas calles.

"_Naruto hay cosa que debemos aclarar el saber tus sentimientos me entristece, sé que me había prometido olvidarte pero no puedo el pensar que ese amor había muerto hace ya bastante y hoy ese beso me dice todo lo contario sé que ternemos que hablar también tengo que decirte que es Sasuke con quien salgo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes_"

* * *

Este capítulo fue adelantado por la tardanza del anterior esperando que les guste y que algún día alguien me dedique un comentario por lo menos antes de que termine, disculpen también por algún error ortográfico, buen inicio de semana. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. :3


	11. Chapter 11-Embarazo

¡Hola! :3

Aquí de nuevo actualizando, como siempre esperando que les guste. Recordando que los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los hago sufrir, sin más disfruten.

* * *

**-Tardaste mucho Hinata- **Vi a Sasuke salir de entre las sombras.

-**Bueno el me pregunto algunas cosas, sobre cómo es que sabias lo de las flores, tuvimos una pequeña pelea en fin ya sabe que te lo dije**-Le decía con muy poco ánimo y levantando los hombros.

-¿**Cómo se lo tomo**?-**Bastante mal**-Seguimos caminando pero él se detuvo y me hizo voltear a verlo-**No me gusta verte junto a él y menos a solas**-Sorprendida le lance una broma-¿**Celoso**?-Me soltó y comenzó a caminar

-**Hmp, solo no me gusta que toquen mis cosas**-**Tus…**-**Vayamos a mi casa**-**Pero yo…**

-**No aceptare un no de respuesta tengo algo para ti**-**Esta confesión estaba sorprendida.-Vaya tú no eres de esos pero has sembrado la duda en mi así que vayamos**-Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

-**Durante tu misión viste algo raro**-**De que hablas Hinata**-**Si mencionaron que fue demasiado fácil capturarlos**-**Si, recuerdas cuando peleamos contra el aquella noche y no pudimos derrotarlo, o el hecho de que uno de ellos distrajo a los otros trayéndolos hasta aquí todo es muy raro, debemos estar atentos esto no me gusta nada**-Llegamos hasta los territorios uchiha el abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar.

-**Sabes no me quedare mucho padre, me ha estado vigilando últimamente ya que se le ha metido un idea muy tonta en la cabeza.**-Le decía mientras cruzaba mis brazos y ponía cara de fastidio.

-**No demorare**-Lo vi subir hasta su habitación y bajar rápidamente.

-**Voltéate y cierra los ojos**-lo hice sin protestar, sentí que me hacia el cabello a un lado estaba llena de curiosidad.

-**Abre los ojos**-Al abrirlos había un espejo delante de mi apuntando hacia mi cuello en el cual vi una hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco muy fina con un corazón la mitad era blanco y la otra era negra, miraba llena de emoción mi cuello era la primera vez que el me regalaba algo así, no sabía que decirle.

-**¿Te gusto?**-Lo abrace y en su oído le susurre un gracias al verlo me veía con una sonrisa suave no pude evitarlo lo bese.

-**Te estas volviendo un romántico Sasuke, sabes que podría enamorarme**-**Inténtalo no te arrepentirás**-Me abrazaba con fuerza, mostrándome que era realmente posesivo.

–**Quédate**-Me decía mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello inhalando el perfume del mismo sin soltarme-**Sasuke sabes que no puedo**-Le decía mientras hacia un puchero pues realmente tenía ganas de estar con él lo extrañaba.

-**Tengo otras maneras de convencerte y lo sabes**- Me decía mientras me abrazaba por la espalda hablándome al oído algo que me fascinaba, marcando besos por el lóbulo de mi oído pasando por mi cuello haciendo que me perdiera en las sensaciones que provocaba en mis ser, algo que le gustaba mucho a él.

-¿**Qué idea se le ha metido a tu padre?**-Me pregunto repentinamente-**Padre quiere que me case…Con Naruto**-Al decir esto me volteo para quedar de frente me miraba atento pero parecía molesto.

-**Acaso está loco**-**Es lo mismo que yo le dije**-**Nunca tu solo serás de uchiha cueste a quien le cueste**-Esto sobre paso mi entendimiento acaso el…, salí corriendo al baño más cercano.

-**Hinata te sientes bien**-lo escuche decir desde afuera.

"_Ahí va toda mi comida_"

Baje la palanca del baño y me eche un poco de agua en la cara, al verme al espejo parecía un fantasma me estaba esperando afuera perecía preocupado.

-**Si solo que estos días no he descansado bien creo que mejor me voy a mi casa no quiero que mi padre se ponga como loco si no llego**- Sentándome en el sillón que había en la sala.

-**Esta vez te la pasare, anda y descansa**.-Dándome un beso en la frente como despedida salí rumbo a mi hogar.

Estaba dudando sobre mi estado de salud tenía una vaga idea de lo que me pasaba pero quería estar segura. Al llegar a mi casa me cambie de ropas fui al sanitario regresando a mi cuarto vi el hermoso regalo que Sasuke me había dado estando frente al espejo recordé lo que me dijo Naruto sobre la pelea me comenzó a doler la cabeza. Entonces esos recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

-¡**Así que quieres pelear Hinata!**-Me gritaba mientras colocaba sus guantes negros y sonreía de lado, yo solo temblaba-**Basta yo no quiero pelear**-Entonces su rostro cambio.

-**Claro toda tu vida has sido una cobarde que lo único que busca es que medio mudo te ayude por lastima o por lo débil que eres**-Sus palabras me estaban lastimando quería llorar.

-**Eso no es cierto sakura-san esto es innecesario**-**Tu siempre obtienes lo que yo quiero como a Sasuke, ****ISSHI RESSHIN**-Lanzando el primer ataque esto iba en serio, si no peleaba ella me iba a matar así que active el bakyugan.

Sabía que mi estilo de pelea es de corto alcance pero no me puedo quedar parada tengo que bloquear los punto de Chakra que hay en sus brazos, rápido la vi levantarse y acumular más Chakra en sus manos, un nuevo golpe sobre mí, más deje una ráfaga de viento con mi imagen y caí sobre ella bloqueando un punto en su brazo, pronto ella libero un jutso que la hacía recuperar su fuerza vital brinque para retroceder, esta pelea estaba decidida pues no tenía oportunidad con ella.

-**Basta sakura yo no quiero pelear, esto es absurdo**- Tenia bastante miedo, como hacerle entender que estaba equivocada que esto no terminaría bien que era un locura mi miedo quería paralizarme.

-¡**Cállate! siempre te estas escondiendo, eres una cobarde y aun así lo tienes a él, lo único que quiero es a él y tú lo tienes**-ya ni siquiera sabía que responderle una y otra vez era lo mismo, entonces recordé a Naruto.

-**Tú tienes a Naruto-kun él te ama aun cuando eso me duelo quiero su felicidad**-Pensé que esto la haría reaccionar-**Siempre sacrificándote por los demás no es así entonces déjalo**-**!Sasuke no te ama¡**-Termine gritándole-**Maldita hyuga shanaroo**- subí sobre una de las ramas del árbol más cercano tenía que acercarme a ella aun cuando eso parecía un suicidio.

-**Hakke Kuushou **(Palma de Aire Celestial)-la tome pro sorpresa aun cuando lo esquivo, ya estaba harta de que me insultara yo no le he hecho nada.

-**Si es lo que quieres sakura adelante no soy una cobarde**-**Excelente Hinata porque sabes que yo ganare**-Salte rápidamente quedando a su espalda realizando **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou** (Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de Adivinación o Técnica de los 64 golpes) sabía que con esto terminaría pero entonces sentí un gran calor en mi nuca y caí logre escuchar a alguien decir nuestros nombres a lo lejos. Me agarre fuerte del tocador pues un mareo fuerte me movió.

"_Ahora recuerdo esa pelea tonta e inútil, sabía que ella ganaría después de eso vino todo el cambio, claro era ese sello que ese tipo extraño me quito, claro al ser ella una ninja medico sabía exactamente que partes del cerebro tocar para que yo olvidara, ella no quería matarme solo me quería fuera de su camino. Pero si ya estaba fuera porque se quedó con Naruto y no con Sasuke. Seguro la boto nuevamente, ya no tiene ningún sentido ahora que ella ha fallecido_"

-**Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente checare esa prueba de embarazo en el baño**.- La noche transcurrió tranquila no hacia frio estaba pensativa "_para mi padre seria otra vergüenza más_", también pensaba como se lo diría a Sasuke "_sé que era una noticia muy buena para el pero ahora teníamos al enemigo aquí, tampoco puedo ocultarse se lo tomaría a mal si me descubre_"

A la mañana siguiente fui a ver a Sasuke para informarle sobre lo que había descubierto anoche, al tocar me dijo que entrara, al entrar se encontraba escuchando un poco de música y haciendo abdominales, su cuerpo marcado lleno de pequeñas gotas de sudor, frente a mi estaba el sueño de toda mujer más era mío, estaba sonrojada mas cambie mi actitud no podía verme en ese estado o se aprovecharía.

-¿**Cómo es que sabes que soy yo siempre?**-**Primero tocas tres veces suave lego dos más fuerte y por ultimo uno muy suave**-**¿Queee?, eso no es cierto.**-Acaso tan rutinaria era, me moleste. Lo vi levantarse y colocarse una toalla en los hombros.

-**Sabes que es cierto, a que debo tu visita tan temprano**-Me decía mientras preparaba dos tazas de café.-**Bueno creo que es algo que debes saber yo…**-**Estas embarazada, lo sé**-**Qeeee!**-Ahora ya me estaba dando miedo acaso sabía leer la mente o ¿qué?

-**Recuerdas que una vez te dije que hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar**-**Eso no es a algo que quisiera ocultar, además ni yo estaba segura**-ahora me sentía ofendida mendigo cambio hormonal, lo miraba tomar su taza de café muy tranquilo

-**Además lo que te dije anoche es cierto tu solo serás de uchiha**-**Acaso tú me…**-Las ideas en mi mente de lo que trataba darme a entender provocaron que mi piel se erizara.

-**Así es Hinata**- Estaba frente a mi mirándome a los ojos tan tranquilamente, me abrazo fuerte e inmediatamente me soltó tomando mi mano estaba sorprendida.

-**Cásate conmigo**-Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, pero un beso colocado en mi mano me hizo regresar a la realidad, mirando cómo es que se encontraba clásicamente arrodillado en el suelo-¿**Qué-que haces Sasuke?**-Estaba tan nerviosa y quería pellizcarme tal vez solo era un hermoso sueño.

-**Sabes que no es broma y que no lo repetiré**-Lentamente se levantaba me envolvía en sus brazos, tenía ganas de llorar ya que nunca dejaba de sorprenderme-**Si quiero, si quiero casarme contigo Sasuke**- separándose un poco de mi me extendió una caja de terciopelo negra al abrirla había un anillo de oro con un diamante en él, tomando mi mano delicadamente lo puso en mi dedo.

-**Creo que esto cambiara totalmente los planes de mi padre**-mirando el anillo que ahora se encontraba colocado en m i mano.-**No te importa cierto**-**Claro que no Sasuke hablare con el**-**Tal vez deba ir contigo sé que es un poco terco y no quiero que te pase nada a ti o al bebe, espera un momento iré a darme una ducha rápida**-Me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-**Espera quieres hacerlo ahora mismo**-Si en efecto no dejaba de sorprenderme-**Creo que es lo mejor para que demóralo más**-tenía razón paraqué esperar más, ya habíamos esperado suficiente.- **Esta bien te espero**-Lo vi subir, acaricie mi vientre para nada esperaba esto.

"_Ahora entiendo que Naruto si quedo en el pasado que aquello realmente murió hace tiempo y también agradezco a sakura haberme borrado la memoria por que realmente estaba decida a dejar a Sasuke, entendiendo que algunas decisiones no son las correctas, pero entendiendo que las decisiones de otros influyen poderosamente en nuestro destino_"

-¿**Nos vamos Hinata**?-Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche bajar, provocando en mi un pequeño salto de susto-**Cla-claro Sasuke, baya eso si que fue una ducha rápida**.-

Al llegar a la misión hyuga pedí entrar a ver a mi padre este me atendió inmediatamente. – ¿**Que pasa hinata as hecho lo que se te pidió?**-Lo veía acomodar algunos papeles en su escritorio-**No padre eso no lo hare**-Le decía con determinación–¿**Por qué te empeñas en desobedecerme Hinata?**-Entonces volteo a verme-**porque yo amo a otro hombre**-Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral

-**Inuzaka no es nadie**-Soltó de repente-**¿Quién? ¿Kiba? Cielos padre es solo mi amigo además no es el**-En ese momento entro Sasuke-**Soy yo Hiashi hyuga**-Otro memento de silencio absoluto mi padre miraba de arriba abajo y volteo como si no importara

-**Acaso quieres que este clan se hunda en la vergüenza al aceptar al traidor de los uchihas**- para este punto parecía haber perdido la paciencia-**Nunca Hinata te prefiero verte muerta que con este tipo.**-Sus palabras me lastimaron y también me dieron a entender que sin importar cuando me he esforzado estos últimos 12 años nunca seré alguien para él o para este clan y debo entender que las decisiones que tome solo afectaran a los que realmente me quieren. Así que ya no tenía caso ocultarlo y se lo grite llena dolor-¡**Aun cuando esté embarazada**!-Sasuke volteo a verme sorprendido ya que eso no se lo esperaba-¿**Qué**?-Me miraba de arriba abajo sus cara erra un mar de emociones y el verlo también me hizo darme cuenta que no importa cuando me esfuerce jamás reconocería a en mi a una digna hyuga-**Estas loca forzar a dos barreras de sangre a cruzarse acaso sabes lo que podría provocar, esto es una locura asi que te lo prohíbo rotundamente-**

-**No me importa más lo que tú o el clan piense estoy harta de hacer cosas que son absurdas esta vez seré egoísta y apostare por mi felicidad, yo amo a Sasuke y me casare con el aun si eso significa dejar de ser tu hija y parte del clan**-Trata de acercarme a mi padre-**Eso es lo que quieres adelante yo no me interpondré**.-no podía creer hasta qué punto mi padre trataría de defender su "honor" como hyuga.

-**Deja ese orgullo padre, sabes todo lo que puedes peder**-trate de tomarlo del brazo pero el tomo mi mano-**Largo no quiero volver a verte a ti o este traidor y mucho menos al**-Vi a Sasuke tomar a mi padre del cuello con el sharingan activado.-**Tranquilo anciano a mí no me importa quien seas, es a mi futra esposa e hijo al que intentas ofender**-**Acaso quieres pelea uchiha**-**Basta padre, Sasuke por favor**- estaba asustada, Sasuke soltó a mi padre.

-**Vámonos Hinata a partir de hoy vivirás en la mansión uchiha**-**Si te vas con él te vas con lo que tengas en este momento**-**Discúlpeme padre pero esta vez seré yo quien decida qué hacer con mi vida**-Salí de la mansión hyuga para nunca volver a poner un pie ella. El camino fue corto al llegar abrace a Sasuke llorando.-**Tranquila Hinata yo te are feliz**-**Si lo se Sasuke**-comenzaba a tranquilizarme.

-**Sabes creo que a partir de hoy dejaras anbu por un tiempo**-**Pero Sasuke**-**No quiero que te pase nada a ti o al bebe**-**Está bien le informare al hokague**-La tarde paso tranquilamente me acompaño al poblado para comprar algunas cosas de uso personal y ropa, varias personas nos quedaban viendo ya que íbamos tomados de las manos también compre algo de verduras para hacer la cena.

* * *

Hola que tal el inicio de semana para todos espero que bien y que la historia no les enrede, bueno saludos a todo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. :3


End file.
